Limit's End
by Naito Writer
Summary: Originally written by Complete Hollow, continuing with Authors permission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

If you are reading this, then you may be pleased to know that I have gained permission to continue Limit's End originally created by Complete Hollow. Its my first time with continuing where an author had left off on, so wish me luck. Despite it being in my care, I am not changing anything, plot, pairing, etc. They are remaining, otherwise it would have been a waste of that authors time to have gotten this far just to get it completely remade.

* * *

><p><strong>Limit's End.<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Young, vibrant, auburn eyes snapped open to see a pure, clear, blue color that seemed endless.

"Where am I?" he hoarsely said as if he never spoke before. His lips were white with dryness causing the young boy to let his tongue roam over them to moisten them. "Where am I?" he said more clearly. He casted his gentle gaze more to right and was greeted by a bright light. He winced, using his arm to block the rays from the sudden light that entered his pupils. He sat up with the quickness of lightning in a frighten manner. He slowly brought his hands to his face and blinked slowly, trying to take in what was happening. His vision blurred, he rubbed his hand over his eyes to stop the nuisance.

"That's much better," the young lad spoke softly. He propped up one leg and staggered to his feet nearly toppling back to the ground. He felt like a newborn, just coming into this strange yet familiar world. Trying to take a few steps in front of himself, his legs gave way as quickly he tried to move. With quick thinking the ebony haired boy used his left arm to prop himself against a cold, hard material. The sudden touch of a familiar item caused the boy to look at said item inquisitively. "What is this?"

With a closer inspection he saw that the 'monument' was torn down the middle. A small clank came from his feet as he brushed up against something hard, gaining his attention. A broken wing lay below his feet covered with much vegetation and tiny flowers growing around it. He looked to his left and saw that the 'monument' was nearly covered in green moss too. The boy's auburn eyes moved around, taking in the surroundings. He gathered that he was in a clearing. Surrounding the boy were large, luscious trees swaying back and forth from the gentle breeze. A calm breeze ran through the boy causing him to sigh in content.

"That feels good…" He spread his arms apart welcoming the cool air. The sounds of chirping filled his ears, smiling peacefully; he let nature do its work to soothe him. The bright rays of the sun warmed his cold body. Suddenly, a temporary gleam caught the corner of his eyes. He laid his arms to side and stared at the ground that shined that momentarily light. He bent over and grabbed the strange substance with his strong, firm grip. He stared at the beautiful looking stone that was casting a reflection of himself. He looked closely to his reflection and saw his messy, ebony colored hair everywhere. "Hmm…" A sharp pain entered the young boy's head. Falling to his knees with hands gripping his head tightly, he hissed as the clear crystal disintegrated on the soft grass without any trace of it left.

"My…My head…it hurts…" White lights began flashing through his head, showing him images of two girls who were smiling at him contently. His eyes widened, trying to comprehend everything that was happening. As quick as the image showed up, it disappeared just as quickly before he could take in the appearances of the two girls. The pain in his head subsided as his eyelids lowered. "What was that…" he said breathlessly with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"I have to get out of this place." Once again, using the strength he had, he rose to his feet, forgetting about the crystal that vanished moments ago. The wandering boy made his way into the forest. As he set foot into the forest, he took a second to look behind him one last time. He let his gaze settle on the metal monument. Deep down, he felt this place was of great importance to him. Burying his feelings, the boy continued walking down the dense forest. He watched curiously at the animal life roaming around. Squirrels jumping from tree to tree, deer eating silently, birds chirping in tune with each other, giving the auburn eyed fellow a sense of peace and serenity.

"Get back!" a deep voice echoed throughout the forest, stirring all the animals. The boy followed the voice that interrupted his moment of peace. He hid behind a tree as he gazed into the little clearing. His eyes widened when he saw two figures fighting furiously. One was a rather muscular old man with short spiky gray hair. He was wearing a tan shirt with an orange vest over it and had on black slacks that led down to brown boots. The other one, which seemed to be winning, wore silver medieval-like armor, using a sword. The silver wearing person cornered the old man into a boulder and was about to deliver the final blow. "I'm not going to hold back, ya hear!" The old man moved his fist forward, punching the armor wearing man straight in the chest, nearly shattering the armor. The armor wearing man flew into a tree, breaking it in half as he fell to his back with no sign of movement.

"Incredible!" the young boy spoke a little too loudly, gaining the attention of the old man. "Shit," he whispered, hiding miserably behind the tree.

"Oi, you behind that tree, show yourself!" The old man heard no response. A large anime vein appeared on his forehead. "I see, you want to play like that. If you are hiding, then you must be an enemy scout! I will show you no mercy like I showed your friend over there!" The old man turned to his side and picked up the giant boulder over his head.

"What the hell!" the boy shouted as he stared with wide eyes at the brute strength of the old man.

"Catch!" The old man tossed the large boulder like it was nothing straight at the boy with great speed. The ebony haired boy jumped forward, dodging the large rock. "Not bad, but let's see you handle hand to hand combat." The old man rushed forward with speed that seemed impossible for a geezer. With arms length away, the man pushed his fist forward at the boy. The auburn eyed kid sidestepped, completely dodging the attack, surprising the old guy. The old guy not completely shaken, continued his relentless punches, only to be greeted by nothing. The small wrinkles under the man's eye twitched, seeing that the boy was not only dodging his attack, but creating after images. "_This kid, he's skilled._"

"Hold it, old man!" the boy shouted. "I'm not an enemy!" The old man scoffed at his comment.

"Like I'm suppose to believe that!" Launching his left fist forward at the kid's head, he gasped as the boy moved to his right and delivered a crushing blow to his ribs with his right fist. The old man slid back on his feet into a nearby tree, spitting out blood from the attack. "Shit, what is that kid…" The older gentleman looked to the boy who stared at his right fist amazingly.

_Boom!_

The old man shifted his head to the left, nearly missing the gunshot. He looked to where the bullet was shot and saw that the medieval armor guy was still alive. The silver man aimed his small machinegun and fired. The old man tried to move, but couldn't. "_Damn! That blow from the kid took more out of me than I thought._" The old man lowered his head and stood there helplessly; waiting for his inevitable end, but it never came. He lifted up his head to see the boy in front of him with his left hand forward. He was surprised to see a blue circle in front of the boy's hand. He looked closely and saw strange symbols made the outer circle and the inner circle.

"Holy shit!" the boy yelled. He looked behind his shoulder. "Hey, old man! Are you all right!

"What the fu-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too!" The boy looked forward again, seeing the armor wearing guy firing nonstop. The bullets hit the symbol adorned circle, only to be deflected all around the vicinity. Blue glitter began flying everywhere as the bullets relentlessly hit the blue circle. "Shit, what do we do now!"

"Focus!"

"What the hell are you talking about old man!

"I said focus!"

"Huh!

"Try to focus your energy into that circle!"

"How the fuck am I suppose to focus when that guy is trying to fucken kill us!"

"Just do it, you rapscallion!"

"Fine!" The boy narrowed his eyes and stared at the blue circle in front of him intently. Suddenly, the blue symbols making the outer ring of circle began to turn clockwise as the inner symbols began to move counterclockwise. "What the hell?" A blue orb began to form in the middle. A wide grin cracked on the boy's face. "Oh, yeah! I like the way this is looking!"

"What are you waiting for!" the old man shouted. "Fire the damn thing!"

"Hold up! I want to say something first!" The old man cocked his eyebrow, thinking that the boy was a complete nutcase. They were on the verge of getting killed and he wants to say something. No sane mind would do that! The young boy looked to the gun wielding soldier. "Oi! You piece of scrap shit! Say 'ello to my little fri-"

"Just SHOOT the goddamn thing!" the muscular geezer screamed.

"Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a knot…" Exerting energy through his left arm, the young boy released the blue sphere creating a thunderous boom that resonated throughout the forest. The force of the blast pushed the young boy back a little even though his feet were dug into the ground.

"What!" the armor clad soldier screamed. In a blue flash, the soldier yelled as the blue sphere made contact with him. A large blue and white explosion occurred, wrecking anything that it touched. A blue light shot into the sky, creating a beacon, scaring the wildlife around the area. As the light settled, it revealed a crater with smoke seeping out and a piece of charred armor.

"What…just…happened…?" the boy asked, dumbfounded by his power. The old man's mouth gaped, surprised by devastating power the boy had. He quickly recovered from his reaction and stared at the boy who didn't seem to notice. The boy merely stood silently and stared at his hands with a shocked expression. In an instant the old man used his right arm and wrapped it around the boy's neck. "What-"

"That was some power you have sonny boy!" the old man laughed out. He proceeded by giving the stunned boy a noogie.

"Hey! Ouch! That hurts! Stop!" The old man smiled and grabbed the boy's shoulders, making boy stare at him.

"With some training, you should be able to control that power and use it at will." The old guy proceeded by putting his arm over the boy's shoulder. "Come on! Let's go to my home and begin your training immediately."

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, escaping the grip of the old man. "I don't even know you. And I'm sure not going to some stranger's place who just a moments ago tried to kill me."

"Hahaha!" The old man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. I thought you were an enemy."

"I told you that I wasn't an enemy!" the boy shouted, glaring at the man. "You just proceeded to ignore me and began throwing rocks at me!"

"I apologized already and to solve the problem of whom I am. My name is Sam," the old man introduced. "But everybody calls me Oak." The old man took out his hand, looking for a handshake.

"What do you want?" The boy stared at the Oak's hand, confused by the gesture.

"What do you mean, what do you want?"

"I asked you first. Now, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what you want."

"I…want…something…?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" The boy's eyebrow twitched, clearly irritated by the old man.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what you want! You're the one asking me!"

"You asked me!"

"I have no need for your riddles! Just tell me!"

"…"

The boy hissed out a growl of frustration before tackling the old man into the ground and continued by beating him up. A dust cloud covered the two as both people began exchanging punches and kicks at each other. A few minutes passed, both guys laid on their back, tired from their brief scuffle.

"You're a strange kid, you know that?" Oak breathed out tiredly.

"You're the strange one," the auburn eyed boy said as he sat up, followed by Oak. "Playing your riddles."

"What riddles? I was just looking for a handshake."

"Handshake?"

"Yeah, a handshake," Oak stated tensely, clearly irritated by the boy. "You do know what a handshake is, right?"

"…" Oak stared at the boy. The look on the boy's face showed that he really didn't know what a handshake was.

"Boy, have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

"Possibly," the boy answered truthfully. Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a handshake is this." Oak put out his hand again. "Now, put out your hand." The boy hesitantly agreed to the old man's request. Oak grabbed the boy's hand and shook it up and down. Oak then released the boy's hand. "That's a handshake." Both guys rose to their feet. "Now, do you have a name boy? You do have a name, right?"

"Ash Ketchum," the boy said effortlessly like he said it millions of time.

"Well, Ash, how the heck do you not know what a handshake is?" Oak asked. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know, what kind of answer is that? Of course you know. Where are your parents?"

"I can't recollect anything of that sort. The only thing I remember is waking up in a clearing and just what happened now. Besides that, I just know my name." Oak sighed.

"You must have amnesia," he said.

"Amnesia?" Ash questioned.

"Yes. It's a symptom where you lose your memories. You can't remember anything." Oak began tapping his chin. "You must have hit your head hard somewhere." The old man looked to the boy. "Well, what are you going to do, Ash?"

"What…am I going to do?" Ash asked himself, unsure.

"My offer still stands. You can come with me and I can train you to use your magic. With that kind of power, you should easily be able to climb the ranks and become a High Knight in no time, then if you train some more, possibly you could become a Royal Knight. But that is highly unlikely since you're just a novice it seems."

"First off, what is magic?" the boy asked.

"Magic is a power that can only be found in luckiest of people," Oak answered. "For example, like that energy blast you just did. And also this." Oak raised his hand, summoning a large spike pillar of rock besides them, surprising the boy. "I control the earth element. I'm strong and steady as the earth. Nobody can match my strength."

"And what is mine?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure." Ash slumped his shoulders. "This is the first time I've seen such magic before. It seems that your power does not draw from any of the nature elements."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. I just know that you have potential to become something." Oak stuck out his hand. "What do you say? You want to learn more and become my apprentice." Ash took a few seconds before he shook the old man's hand.

"You got it. I have nothing else to do. And for some reason, I think if I learn more about my magic, I will learn more about my past," Ash replied. "So, you have yourself a deal."

"Good. Let's be going now. We have a while."

_3 hours later…_

"Are we there yet…" Ash asked tiredly. His feet were dragging across the grass floor. His body on the verge of collapsing.

"Yeah, we'll be there very soon," Oak answered. Ash growled.

"You said that seven fucken miles ago! We've been walking for God knows how long. Can't we take a break?"

"No, we want to make it before nightfall. I want to start some of your training before then."

"Are you crazy, you old fart!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm so tired that my legs feel like they're going to fall off. How the heck do you expect me to train!"

"Quit complaining. I've trained for seven days straight before. And I didn't complain once. So, just buckle up and persevere." Ash grumbled and crossed his arms, pissed at Oak's answer.

"Whatever. To get over my sheer boredom. Answer some of my questions."

"Fine by me."

"What were you doing in that forest anyways and who was that guy you were fighting?"

"Well, I was collecting some herbs," Oak responded. "That forest is the oldest of all the lands. Not many know about the forest and its origins, but it has many curative and strengthening plants. And for that guy, he was a Marauder."

"Marauder?"

"Yeah, basically they are guns for hire. Pay them the right amount and they'll do anything you want."

"But that doesn't answer why he was attacking you."

"Well, I may not look like it, but I use to be the captain of the High Knights of the Sky City. I still probably have a high bounty on my head after all these years or somebody just holds a grudge. I made a lot of enemies in my younger days."

"What do you mean when you said that you use to be captain? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'm a retired soldier," Oak answered. "I got tired of all the fighting. When I first joined the program, I dreamt of changing the world. I wanted to change the world into a better place where there is no war or strife. No petty fights over land and no unwanted bloodshed." Oak looked to the horizon with a soft smile on his face. "But I saw that was never going to happen. So, I just left." Ash sensed that this was hard thing for the old man to talk about, so he changed the subject.

"Tell me more about ranks."

"Ranks? Oh, the ranks of Magic. Well, there are five total. There is Novice. The lowest rank. That is where you probably are at since you didn't what magic is in the first place." Ash scoffed and mumbled something about blowing up a man.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ash smiled false heartedly.

"Okay. Continuing, there is the Apprentice level. These people have mediocre magic skill. Next in rank, we have the Knight. These people show average magic skills. They are basically the foot soldiers of the city. Now, we come to my old rank, the High Knight. These people show that they have above average magic skills and show understanding of the battlefield. Finally, we have the Royal Knight. These people show mastery of their magic. They are under the direct control of the King and Queen. So, if you meet one in a fight, get your ass out of there."

"There is something that I don't get," Ash said.

"What is that?"

"You said you quit being a soldier because of the fighting, but aren't you setting me down the same path that you were going down."

"Not really," Oak answered. "I have a feeling that you can achieve where I have failed." Before Ash could speak, Oak spoke up. "We're finally here, this is my beautiful village." Ash moved up the hill besides Oak and gazed at the peaceful looking town. It was made up of little buildings and a beautiful river ran through the side of the town. Farmers were in their fields, plowing for the next harvest.. The landscape was filled with luscious green vegetation from what the eye can see. Cherry blossom trees flowed in the wind, while the kids played around them, laughing happily.

"Wow…"

"Thank you. In my travels, I have never found a place like this. This is truly paradise." Oak motioned Ash to follow him towards the village. Ash reluctantly followed. "Now, we better get down to your training." The ebony haired boy groaned. While walking to Oak's home, Ash noticed that all the citizens they passed waved at them with bright smiles on their faces. Ash couldn't help to get the feeling that he was truly in a special place. They waved back and continued.

"Grandpa!" a high pitched voice yelled. Ash looked to see a little girl of what seems to be five years old run down the hill. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a simple dress, nothing special, but it suited her well. Oak smiled widely and bent down with his arms wide open. The little girl launched herself into the old man's arms and laughed. "Where did you go grandpa! I missed you!"

"I'm sorry. You know me. Just wanted to go on my afternoon walk."

"You could have told me. I was so worried." Just then, another voice yelled.

"Elizabeth, are you bothering grandpa again." Ash looked to see where the kind voice came from. He was greeted by a thirty year old woman with the same color hair of the little girl, but her hair wasn't tied in any sort of knot, it just flowed down to her back. She wore a plain white dress that reached her ankles. Simple, but she looked absolutely stunning to Ash.

"Mommy!" the little girl ran to her mother and gave her a hug. The mother picked her up and held the little girl in her arms. If it wasn't for the young girl's cries for her mother, the auburn eyed boy would have thought the two girls were siblings. "Grandpa is back!"

"I can see that honey," the older woman said gently to her daughter. "And it would seem that he also brought back some company." The older lady smiled kindly to Ash causing him to slightly blush. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us, dad."

"Yeah! Introduce us! Introduce us!" the little girl yelled while in her mother's arms.

"Oh, sorry!" Oak laughed. "For a second I forgot about the boy!" Everybody sweatdropped. "Well, Ash, this is my lovely daughter, Susan. And the little girl is her daughter and my granddaughter, Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ash bowed his head. "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"My, my, such a gentleman," Susan said. "Well, it's our pleasure to meet you too. Let me be the first to welcome you to Karui Village."

"Thank you," Ash said as he bowed once again.

"No need to be formal. It kind of looks strange when acting so formal in such strange clothing." Ash took this moment and reassessed of how he looked. He blushed in embarrassment, seeing that he was only wearing a tattered, ripped shirt and torn black pant that only reached up to his knees. He wasn't even wearing any shoes, just socks. "Did you get robbed?" Elizabeth laughed.

"You look so funny." Ash lowered his head in embarrassment, while Oak let out a boisterous laugh.

"Honey, don't laugh at other people's misfortunes." The little girl put both her hands over her mouth quickly, trying to stifle her laughter. "And dad, you should know better too. Come on, Ash. I have some clothe you can have at our home." Susan set Elizabeth down by her side and grabbed her daughter's hand, walking down the beaten path peacefully. Ash and Oak quickly followed.

"Hey, Oak," Ash whispered. "Where's the husband."

"Ah, interested in my daughter are you?" Ash blushed.

"What! No! I was just wondering."

"Well, good, you're too young to be dating my daughter. What are you seventeen or something?" Ash nodded slowly, then quickly as he remembered a small part of his past.

"Yeah! I am seventeen!" Ash responded enthusiastically.

"You're a strange kid you know that? I've never seen anybody so happy about telling somebody what their age is." Ash was about to tell why, but Oak interrupted. "Anyways, Arthur, Susan's late husband, died in the Great War."

"The Great War? What's the Great War?"

"Ah, I almost forgot that you have amnesia because everybody knows about the Great War," Oak said. "Well, the Great War consisted of two sides, Sky City and Diamond City. The battle between these two cities started because of the discovery of the Crystal. The Crystal was a massive power source that could power an entire city for all eternity."

"I see."

"Now, it seems you are starting to understand." Ash nodded his head. "Both cities wanted to covet the Crystal for themselves. Heh, I guess greed is always the spark that starts the fire of war. Anyways, many soldiers died in that battle including Arthur. I was a lucky one and survived." Oak smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wish I was the one who died instead of Arthur. The look on my daughter's face when I told her the news was heart wrenching. I never want to see her like that ever again." Oak continued. "Soon after the death of Arthur, the Crystal disappeared."

"You mean it up and vanished without a trace. How did that happen?"

"I don't know, but that's exactly what happened," Oak replied. "It makes the war seems meaningless now. All those good men and women lost their lives for nothing. After a year, Sky City and Diamond City were able to call a truce. Even now, there is still some bad blood between both cities.

"When did all of this happen?" Ash asked.

"Five years ago. Though it's been a while, the scars that the war left still lingers." The conversation stopped there. Ash and Oak walked in silence until Elizabeth spoke up.

"We're here!" Ash looked ahead and was surprised to see a beautiful home in his wake. It was the size of a small mansion. A large wooden door was at the center. The home was made out of white stone and the roof was made of blue tiles. There were some cracks on the house, but to Ash, it added to the beauty. To its left was a beautiful garden, filled with all kinds of flowers. To the right of the lovely home was a field plowed for all kinds of vegetables.

"Amazing…" Ash spoke.

"Yeah, being a former captain of the High Knights did have its perks." The old man chuckled rather arrogantly. "Maybe in a few years you can buy yourself a home like this." He laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Susan said, while turning to face Ash and her dad. "Are you going to be staying here with us, Ash?"

"Umm…"

"Yes he is, Susan," Oak said. "You're looking at my newest apprentice." At those words, Elizabeth's eyes sparkled.

"Yay!" she squealed, running to Ash and giving him a big hug. "Then that means you'll be like my big brother!" Ash chuckled, patting the girl on the head. Susan smiled brightly.

"I guess so," the ebony haired boy said.

"Well, it'll be good to have another man around the house. Come on in, Ash. I'll get you some new clothe." Elizabeth released Ash from her embrace and ran to follow her mother. Ash was about to follow until he felt a tug on his collar.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, drawing the attention of Susan and Elizabeth.

"Where do you think you're going!" Oak yelled.

"Dad, stop being mean to Ash!"

"Yeah, you big meanie! Leave big brother alone!"

"Hold on. I'm not the bad guy. Since Ash is my apprentice. We are going to be training right now." Susan and Elizabeth sighed. "So, you better hold off on those clothe, Susan. When I'm through with Ash, he is going to be lucky if he's still in his boxers." At that, Oak began dragging Ash from his collar to the back of his home much to Ash's chagrin. The auburn eyed boy fumbled around helplessly, while the two girls could only sweatdrop at the sight.

"Hey! Let me go!" Oak followed the boy's request and threw him onto the rocky floor. Ash opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he was laying on top of a battlefield. There was no green in sight, just a rocky surface with boulders sporadically positioned on the ground. "Where the heck am I!"

"Looks can be deceiving huh?" Oak said. "The front of my home may look beautiful, but in truth, it holds a dark secret." The old man grinned evilly with golden gleamed eyes glaring at the boy. Ash flinched. "My backyard is my personal training grounds." Ash rose to his feet and saw that Susan and Elizabeth sitting on a nearby bench that close to the battlefield, but at a safe distance where they couldn't get hurt.

"Be careful, Ash!" Susan yelled. "My dad is always serious when he trains!"

"Big brother, be careful! Be careful!"

"Prepare yourself!" Oak yelled. Ash looked to the geezer and saw him pump his fist. Suddenly, Ash felt a rumble under his feet. In an instant, a spiked pillar of rock sprouted from the ground, launching Ash into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Ash yelled as fell back down onto the ground. "What the heck are you doing old man! I don't even know how use my magic!"

"Oh, you will. The best things are learned when your life is at risk!" Oak yelled. "Now, again!" The muscular old man began lifting his arms back and forth, summoning stone pillars from the ground to Ash. The young boy's eye widened as he rose to his feet and began running.

"Stop it, Oak! I'm not ready yet!"

"There is no waiting in a real fight!" Oak continued his attack, while Ash continued his running around the battle grounds, trying to avoid the attacks that were right behind him.

"Oh, just you wait until I get my hands on you!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, an idea popped into Ash's head and a grin appeared on Ash's face. The ebony haired boy changed his direction and began running towards Oak. "I hope you enjoy a taste of your own medicine!"

"What amateurish tactics!" Oak yelled. The gray haired man raised both of his arms simultaneously causing a huge wall of rock to appear in front Ash. The young boy eyes widened as he ran straight into the wall, creating an imprint of his body on the other side.

"Ooh!" Susan and Elizabeth let out.

"Ouch…" Ash babbled as he staggered backwards only to be greeted by a stone pillar coming from the ground into his back. Ash flew forward into the wall once again, but this time broke straight through the wall of rock towards Oak. Oak brought his fist back, and then launched it forward as Ash drew in closer. The punch connected into Ash's gut, causing the boy to spit out saliva. The ebony haired boy skipped across the ground until his back came into contact of a boulder.

"Come on, Ash! Are you giving up!" Ash rose to his feet slowly as he held his gut with left hand. Scratches and blood were clearly seen by all due to having his shirt ripped apart. His socks were completely knocked off his feet from the punch.

"Dad, don't you think that was a little excessive!" Susan screamed. Elizabeth closed her eyes and buried her face into her mother's side. Little tears were dripping from the corner of her eyes. "I think we should sto-"

"No!" Ash yelled. Susan looked to Ash with concern in her blue eyes. "Please stay out of this, Susan. I'm just warming up."

"What are you talking about, Ash! You can barely stand up. If this continues, you could-"

"No, I won't. Besides I think I'm getting the hang of this magic stuff." Susan gasped as she saw Ash raised his right hand. In front of his hand was a mid-sized blue circle made up of strange circles. More strange symbols made the smaller inner circle. "Hey, Elizabeth." The little girl removed her head from her mother and looked at Ash. "No need to worry. I'll win this. So, don't shed any tears." Elizabeth bit the bottom of her lip, trying to hold back the glossy tears that threatened to fall. "That's a good girl." Ash turned his gaze to Oak. "I hope you are ready for a thrashing."

"Big talk for a kid. Grow some hair on your chest and we'll talk."

"Shut up, gramps…" The outer blue symbols began spinning clockwise as the inner blue symbols began spinning counterclockwise. A blue orb began to form in the center, shining brightly. "Eat this!" A loud boom reverberated as the blast shot forward.

"That won't work!" Oak slammed his hand down on the ground, forcing up three thick walls of rocks in front of him. As the blast neared, it completely destroyed the first two rock barriers, but exploded on the third. Ash breathed heavily as he dropped his right hand to his side. "Not bad, you seem to come into grips of how to use your magic, but you're still inexperience." Oak raised his right arm, causing the leftover wall of rock to levitate into the air. Oak closed his fist, morphing the wall of rock into a spherical boulder. "Now, it's your turn to eat something!" The old man forced the rock forward. Ash clenched his teeth.

"Never!" Ash raised his right hand again and formed another blue circle, but this time it was big enough to cover his entire body. The rock shattered as it hit the blue circular barrier.

"Ah, using it as a shield. Smart, but how long can you keep it up. It seems that you're at your limits." Suddenly, all the boulders on the battlefield levitated into the air. Ash gasped. "Now, the fight really begins!" One after another, Oak began shooting the flying boulders at Ash. Ash stood his ground as he was continually pounded by the storm of rocks.

"Shit!" Ash yelled. "_What am I going to do! At this rate I won't be able to hold on for long!_" Ash's auburn eyed narrowed, noticing the cracks in barrier. Ash gritted his teeth. "I won't lose!" Using all his strength, Ash began running forward with his shield in front. "I won't lose!" Suddenly, the blue barrier began shining brightly, surprising Oak.

"Could this be! Impossible!" Ash pushed his right arm through the blue light, shattering the barrier. A blue light began to form in Ash's hand. The light settled down revealing a blade shaped like a katana. The blade itself was the length of Ash's body and it was white as snow. Going down the handle, it looked like a traditional katana colored black and silver, but the hilt was different, it was shaped like a rapier. Finally, on the end of the katana was a blue spherical crystal.

"Masamune!" Ash yelled.

"_What! He just used an advance form of magic that only the rank of High Knight can use. He summoned his personalized weapon!_" Ash continued storming down forward, slicing through the boulders with ease that came at him. Oak gritted his teeth and summoned a large rock barrier in front of himself. "_He shouldn't be able to slice through this. I fused the materials underground with the rocks from above to make an impenetrable shield. Nobody in the Great War could cut through it._" Suddenly, Oak's eyes widened in shock as he saw the white blade slice through it. "Impossible!"

"With **my hands **I shall conquer anything that stands in my way!" Ash sliced through the entire barrier and jumped forward at Oak. Ash swung his blade diagonally at Oak's neck. Oak's eyes widened in shock, seeing the white blade stopped abruptly, leaving a little cut on his neck. "How's that gramps…" In a blue flash, the katana disappeared, while Ash fell forward, his eyes closed. Oak brought out his arm and caught the boy.

"Dad, is he okay!" Susan yelled as she ran up to her father.

"Grandpa, is big brother alright?" Elizabeth cried.

"Yeah, he is." Oak smiled. "He just exhausted his energy." Oak looked to Susan. "Could you help me take him inside please?" Susan nodded her head as she put Ash's right arm over her shoulder, while Oak put the boy's left arm over his shoulder. "Elizabeth, go open the door for us."

"Okay!" At that, Elizabeth ran to the backdoor.

"Well, dad, are you satisfied? Did he pass?"

"Yeah, he did," the old man said. "This boy sure is something." Oak looked to the cut on his neck. He grinned. "The world better look out. He's going to make it tremble."

* * *

><p>If you recall CH had made 4 chapters all together including this one, each one coming means that I am getting closer with the fifth. Gaining help from the author for planning when he has the time. He might have retired from writing, but not from helping when he finds the time, therefore Complete Hollow is an ally planner for this fic.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

With this up I am making progress on the 5th chapter, despite other stories I'm finding time to make something from the ideas both I and Complete Hollow had discussed for the chapter. Don't know when it will be as I plan not only this, but other chapters for a few stories, plus a new one that I had just thought up. I am willing to give the title of it, Pokemon: Sono Kuroi Kanjoudakai.

* * *

><p><strong>Limit's End.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_2 years later…_

"Big brother!" a young girl squealed. The ebony haired boy look to his left and smiled, seeing Elizabeth, now at the age of seven running up to him. Ash bent down and spread his arms until he was engulfed by small arms wrapping around his neck. He chuckled as he lifted the little girl into his arm. "Big brother, are you done training yet?"

"Yep!" he answered. "I don't think this place can take it anymore if I continued." Elizabeth turned her head and saw the once great earth battlefield was almost gone. Craters and singe marks were scattered all over the ground. Scars deeply cut into the grounds, making it look unsafe to play. "Well, thankfully, gramps was okay with giving his battlefield to me. He would have thrown a hissy fit if he saw his once gorgeous training grounds torn asunder." Ash and Elizabeth laughed. "Now, what is it that you want, Elizabeth?" He looked at the girl inquisitively with his gentle auburn colored eyes.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, big brother. Mom says that I can't when you're training because it's too dangerous," the small brunette answered. "Now, that you're done training you can play with me!"

"I can't," Ash said to the young brunette. The young girl pouted. "You know that your grandpa and I are going to Sky City today, so that I can participate in the Ranking Tournament." Ash set down Elizabeth to the ground. The young brunette turned away from Ash and crossed her arms, huffing angrily. Ash let out a sigh and smiled. He patted the girl's head gaining her attention. "Why don't you hang out with James from down the road? I bet he would like that." He grinned. The young brunette faced Ash with a mad face.

"No, he is icky," Elizabeth stubbornly said.

"What? I thought you liked him?" Elizabeth shook her head hastily.

"Ewww! No way! He's gross!"

"You know that's not nice, Elizabeth. You shouldn't say things like that."

"I don't care," the young girl responded. "All the boys in the village are gross. The only boy I like…" Elizabeth moved to Ash's left leg and hugged it childishly like a baby would do to its stuffed teddy bear. "…is big brother." A crimson hue ran across her face as she buried her face into his leg. "I only love you, big brother. And someday I'm going to marry you." Ash sighed.

"Wouldn't you want to marry somebody your age? I mean, I'm pretty old and you're pretty young. And also you are very beautiful." He was right; the girl blossomed into a very pretty girl. Instead of wearing her hair into a ponytail, she wore it like her mom, letting it fall down to her lower back freely. Her simple dress was replaced with a stunning yellow dress with imprints of white roses on the ends. "You don't want to be with a worn out guy."

"No way!" she answered, pulling away from Ash's leg. "You are the most handsomest guy in the whole entire world!" Ash chuckled. He didn't think that he wasn't all that good looking. He thought he just looked like a regular peasant. Ash retreated back a little and gave the young girl a good view of himself.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth gazed at Ash preciously. Ash wore tan slacks that ended at his ankles. For his upper body he wore a loose white fabric that karate students wore. Wrapped around his hands to his forearms were white bandages. And for shoes, well, he didn't wear any shoes since they would get ripped when training, so he also wrapped white bandages around them up to his ankle. His once short messy, raven colored hair was replaced with long, luscious, spiky black hair that ran down to his back. His sharp bangs slanted to the right, covering his right eye, while the other side was cut short to get a good view of his left chocolate colored eye. "I'm sure that I look like a bum." She shook her head vigorously.

"You will always be the most prettiest guy I will ever know." Ash laughed while scratching the outside of his nose.

"Thanks, Elizabeth. I'm glad to hear that. At least I won't need to be self conscious of my looks when I leave."

"Oi, Ash, it's about time to go!" a voice called out. The two turned to the back door of the mansion to see the same looking old man, wearing the same old clothing yelling at them. "We want to make it before the opening ceremony. Also, you'll have to sign up!" Oak yelled before walking back into the mansion.

"Alright, we better get going, Elizabeth," Ash said. He stuck his hand out to the young girl. Elizabeth happily complied and grabbed Ash's hand. The raven haired boy walked to the door, while Elizabeth skipped, glad to be holding the hand of the boy she loved. A few seconds passed and the two entered the lovely home. They were greeted by Oak who was packing some stuff into his brown backpack in the living room. He seemed pretty upset.

"Boy, you should really take care of the stuff that was given to you," Oak said, using his arm to dry away his streaming tears. Ash cocked his eyebrow. "I mean that once great battlefield now looks like horse crap!" Oak raised his hands and looked to the ceiling. "Oh, the humanity!" Ash and Elizabeth sweatdropped. "All those wasted years of trying to make it! All that sweat, blood, tears all wasted! Wasted you hear me!"

"Dad, don't blame Ash for your own doings," a sweet voice scolded. Ash watched as Susan strolled out of the kitchen in her lovely white summer dress. The sounds of her shoes clapped on the hard wooden floor, but ceased when she stood straight up, her hands on her hip, glaring at Oak. Her hair was still the same, and that was not the only thing. She still had that generous amount of cleavage and she still looked absolutely stunning. "He's just an innocent boy. And besides, didn't you say that Ash can do whatever he wants to the training grounds as long as he trained hard? Clearly, Ash has been training hard for the last two years. The shape of your old training ground is proof." Oak slumped his shoulders and lowered his head in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I don't have to like it," the old man replied, continuing packing his brown backpack with supplies. "Come on, Ash. We better get going. It'll take at least a full day before we arrive to Sky City. We're actually cutting it pretty close since exactly the next day the opening ceremony starts." Oak swung his large backpack over his shoulder. "We can't be late. Oh, Susan, I'll be back in two days then." The beautiful woman nodded her head.

"Alright, gramps," the auburn eyed boy said. "I'm coming." Ash watched as Oak gave his daughter and granddaughter a hug and a kiss on a cheek before he walked out the front door. Elizabeth ran to Ash and snaked her arms around his waist.

"You'll come back right?" she asked. Ash ruffled the girl's hair making the girl look up. She was greeted by a bright smile. She smiled back.

"Of course. How could I not? This is my home." The girl let go of her embrace and stood by her mother. Susan walked up to Ash with small traces of tears slipping down the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck suddenly, surprising the young lad. She held him tightly, shaking a little.

"Take care alright," Susan said. Ash smiled and wrapped his strong arms around the woman's waist. "I won't forgive you if you don't." She smiled and withdrew her head. Susan moved closer to Ash's cheek and gave it a light kiss, making the boy blush. Ash smiled softly.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. For everything." Ash and Susan let go of each other. The older women let her hands fall in front of her. She smiled brightly.

"You better get going. You wouldn't want to keep dad waiting." Ash nodded his head and left with his heart heavy. Leaving the two girls that he grew accustom to after these two long years was excruciating for him. Ash gritted his teeth as he went through the front door. He closed the door behind him. Ash looked ahead and saw Oak waving to him.

"Over here!" Oak shouted. Ash waved back and began walking to his teacher. The ebony haired boy wiped the lone tear falling from his eye before he walked up to Oak. "Well, it's time go. Are you all set?" Ash nodded his head. "Good. Come on." The two walked out the village in silence. "You know, Ash," Oak said. "You'll always have a home in Karui Village."

"Yeah, thanks." A few hours passed and soon nightfall came. Ash and Oak had stopped in the middle of the woods, deciding to make camp. Both men sat around the campfire with dreary looking faces.

"We'll be in Sky City by morning," the gray haired man stated while poking the fire with a stick to move the firewood around. He moved his gaze from the fire to see Ash staring at his plate of food emptily. "You better eat. You'll want to keep up your strength tomorrow." Ash flinched from the voice. He was lost in his own little world. He nodded his head seconds later and dug in. In a matter of seconds, the plate was cleaned. "It seems that your appetite is still voracious as ever." Oak laughed. Ash chuckled. Their laughs died down until Ash spoke.

"Hey, Oak, why can't you come with me?" Ash asked.

"I already told you. I'm not allowed back into Sky City. If soldiers spot me, they have permission to kill," Oak replied.

"Why?" The muscular geezer sighed. "You never told me the reason."

"When I said I quit being Captain of the High Knight…I meant that I rebelled." Ash's eyes widened. "Yeah, I was so angry after the Great War that I rebelled against the King and Queen. I blamed them for killing all my friends and for killing my daughter's husband. It was because of their greediness that we suffered." The old man clenched his fist tightly, but soon loosened it. "Alas, I was defeated by Royal Knight ranked soldiers, but the King showed mercy, only because I served him faithfully all those years. He exiled me from Sky City forever." Oak lowered his gaze to the fire. "But it worked out. I was able to head home to the village and take care of my daughter and granddaughter. I can say those times were much better than the time I spent in the city."

"You know, gramps," Ash started. Oak raised his tired eyes to Ash. "You did what you thought was right. You can't dwell on the past. What's done is done."

"Thanks, boy."

"No problem." Oak moved and went into his sleeping bag.

"You better go to sleep too," the old man said. "You're going to need all the energy you have for tomorrow. You have a long day ahead." Ash nodded his head. Before Ash knew what happened, he heard a loud snore. The ebony haired boy directed his auburn eyes to Oak. He couldn't believe it! He fell asleep that quick. Ash knew that Oak wasn't pretending because of the giant snooze bubble coming from his nose. Ash sweatdropped.

"Things never change." Suddenly, a cold wind blew, putting out the fire. "What's this!" Suddenly, the world surrounding Ash began to crumble. Ash's eyes widened. He looked to see Oak, but he suddenly vanished. "Oak!" Ash gritted his teeth as a new world began to form in front of his eyes. To his surprise, he was in the middle of a wasteland. Hearing a noise, Ash whipped his body around. His eyes widened. In front of him was a large black castle. It looked absolutely menacing. There was a dark aura surrounding it with thunder clouds forming above.

"Ash…" a voice called out from the castle. The gate door slammed open, causing a foul air to circle around Ash.

"What was that?" Ash questioned. He got into a battle stance. "Answer me! Who are you! Where's Oak! Where am I?"

"Ash…" it continued. Fed up with this nonsense, Ash dashed into the castle with no hesitation.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" A booming noise came behind Ash. The young boy turned his head and saw the gate door was shut. Ash's eyes widened. The door was vanishing! Ash ran back, but was greeted by a black wall. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his right hand, summoning his blue magic circle. A blue orb formed in the middle. Ash grunted as he shot the blue sphere forward. A loud explosion occurred as it came into contact with the black wall. The smoke from the blast dissipated, revealing the black wall unscathed. "What! What the hell is this place!" Ash sighed deeply. He knew getting frustrated would get him nowhere. "I guess the only thing to do is move forward."

The young warrior moved deeper down the dark corridor. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable. These walls, the carpet, everything seemed so familiar to him. "This is so strange. A sane person would be scared shitless if they were walking down a creepy castle with no signs of way out." Moments passed, still the path continued. "Sheesh, it feels like I've been walking forev-" A door suddenly appeared in front of the boy. "Spoke to soon." Ash pushed the doors open to be surprised that he was now in what seemed to be a courtyard that was illuminated by the moonlit sky. Further on was a gate, beyond it was complete darkness, but that wasn't what caught his eye. There was a pedestal in the middle of the courtyard with a small treasure chest sitting atop it.

"Ash…" Chocolate colored eyes widened in shock.

"Did that chest just speak!"

"Ash…" it called out again. Ash's feet moved on its own, the chest seemed to beckon him to open it and see what kind of secret resides in it. Closer and closer, Ash's steadily progressed until he stood right in front of the chest. His chest heaved up and down, his heartbeat was beating erratically. He closed the distance to the chest with hands.

"ROAWWR!" A burst of wind struck Ash's chest, causing the boy to fly back into the ground.

"What was that?" Ash groaned as he rose to his feet. To his surprise, he thought that he would have hit the castle behind him, but it vanished completely. "This world is messed up." The roared became louder. "Shit. I'm sensing something and it's getting closer." Loud footsteps resonated through the courtyard. Ash went into his battle stance and looked around him, preparing himself of what to come. Suddenly, the gate behind the pedestal rumbled until a black claw gripped around it, dragging it into the endless darkness. Ash's eyes widened in shock as a large, black claw stomped on the courtyard floor. The grass surrounding the area corroded into a deathly yellow color. Another claw fell onto the grass floor with the same results. Suddenly, a clear yellow eye opened from the darkness.

"What the hell!" Ash yelled. The creature jumped from the darkness right behind the pedestal. The moonlight lit up the creature's body, giving a good view of its pitch black body. It had one lone, yellow eye in the middle of its face. The creature stood on all four, ripping its claws into the ground. It roared once again, showing its white, dagger-like teeth. It's scorpion like tail whipped around crazily. The creature suddenly dropped its jaw and swallowed the treasure chest and pedestal whole. It glared at the boy when it was finished and crouched down. "I don't know what you are, but you are a fugly looking bastard!" The creature roared and pounced towards Ash. The ebony haired boy jumped back as the ground before him was shattered.

"ROAWWR!"

"That's getting annoying now!" Ash raised his left hand and summoned his blue rune adorned circle. "Take this!" A blue energy ball burst through the circle, hitting the creature with a thunderous boom. "That's it. I thought it would be tougher than that." Suddenly, out of the smoke, the tail of the beast shot forward at Ash's head. The boy moved to the left and gritted his teeth. He was surprised to see the beast launching itself forward, balling its right claw into a fist.

"Shit!" Ash yelled. "No time to counter with an attack!" Ash moved his left hand forward and summoned a large blue rune covered circle. The black beast punched the shield, shattering it in a single blow. Ash could only watch in shock as the creature launched its left claw forward, punching him right in the gut. Ash skipped across the ground until his body hit the wall on the far end of the courtyard. "Are you kidding me…How can this thing be this strong?"

The beast roared again, leaving its mouth agape. Suddenly, dark particle began to form inside the beast's mouth. "You have to be kidding me!" In a loud whoosh the particles formed a sphere of pure darkness. The beast roared, releasing a dark beam from the sphere directly at Ash. The raven haired boy jumped to the side, nearly escaping the blast. Ash looked to his left and stunned to see the ground below the blast was singed and the wall completely disintegrated. "I would have been done for if that had hit me." Ash looked to his foe and gritted his teeth. "I guess the kid's gloves are coming off. I really wanted to save my energy until the tournament, but you're leaving me no choice. I shall show you a glimpse of the power you're facing beastie." The young boy rose to his feet and raised both his hands, summoning two small, blue circles. "Rapid Fire!" Suddenly, tiny blue pellets shot from the circle towards the beast.

The black creature roared and jumped out of the way, but Ash's hands followed the beast, shooting it down from the air. The beast yelped in pain as it fell down to the earth. "Heh, not so tough now. Don't think I'll show mercy to a beast like you." Suddenly, the rune adorned circles floated away from Ash's hands towards the beast. The magic circles continued to fire at the beast. Ash summoned two more small symbol covered circles and threw them towards the beast. The magic circles shot at the beast like the other two.

"ROAR!" the beast screamed in pain. The creature tried running, but the circles followed its every move and kept firing endlessly. A grin cracked on Ash's face as he stuck his left hand into his pocket.

"It's no use. You cannot escape them, but don't worry. I won't prolong your agony." Suddenly, the four blue circles surrounded the creature. One circle went to the beast's left, the other to the right, another one behind it, and finally one in front of it. The creature fell down to its knees as the blast stopped abruptly. The monster's yellow eye looked forward, seeing Ash raising his right hand. The rune adorned circles enlarged, so that they were the size of the beast's body. "Time to obliterate you." Ash summoned a large blue circle and threw it above the beast. The creature was completely trapped. The black beast rose to its feet and rammed the circles with its shoulder with all its might, but nothing happened. "I was using a little amount of my power when you fought me in the beginning. Don't think that you can break these."

"ROAWWWR!" The beast opened its mouth wide and summoned a large amount of black energy. The beast let out a shriek as it released the powerful beam. The black beam struck the circle, but was repelled. Soon after, the shaded beam died down. "ROAR!"

"I told you," Ash said. "Your demise is inevitable." Ash snapped his fingers, triggering the runes of the outer circles to spin clockwise, while the inner ring of symbols to spin counterclockwise. "This is your end. Nova Trap!" The beast closed its eye as the circle's blue light began to intensify, lighting up the entire courtyard. In a deafening boom, the five circles shot a blue concentrated beam at the beast. The black creature roared in pain as the cell trapping the beast illuminated, showing no sign of its pitch black body. The blue circles vanished in a bright flash, leaving only a cloud of smoke in its wake. Ash stumbled back a little, but regained his composure. "Over did it a little." The ebony haired boy chuckled.

"ROAWWWR!" Ash's gasped as the beast jumped out of the smoke. Its yellow eye glared angrily at Ash. Parts of its body were charred off and purple liquid dripped from its wound. In an instance, the beast leapt into the air, covering the moon with its large body. The creature pounced down towards Ash with its black claws extended.

"Damn. You sure are tough. I'll give you that." Holding his right hand upward, a mid-sized blue rune covered circle formed. Ash pushed his hand forward, shattering the circle into pieces. Appearing in his hand in a flash was his strange white katana. "Celestial Divide!" Ash yelled as he swung his blade downward creating a white tower of energy that cut the beast right down the middle in midair. The beast yelped as it body separated into two. Soon after, each side exploded into black smoke. The black smoke vanished into thin air; the only thing that remained was the chest. The treasure chest fell to the ground in front of the tired warrior. The katana vanished from Ash's hand in a blue flash. "I guess some training before the tournament will do me some good. I hope Oak won't get pissed." The ebony haired boy cracked his neck before picking up the chest.

"Well, I wonder what all the fuss was all about," Ash questioned. He opened the chest. Out of the chest came a bright flash of light, blinding the boy. The light settled, revealing a silver gauntlet and a picture right above it. Ash reached for the silver gauntlet and put on his left arm. To Ash's amazement, it was a perfect fit. The gauntlet wasn't big at all. It snuggly fit onto Ash's arm all the way from his left forearm to his hand, creating a silver claw. "Sweet! This is awesome!" Suddenly, the claw began to shine brightly, stunning Ash. "It's reacting to my magic." Ash swiped his left claw, creating five white claw lines to shoot out. The blast hit a nearby wall, making an imprint of them. "This is too cool. With this thing, I'm sure to win the entire ranking tournament." Ash pumped his newly gauntlet fist. The silver claw vanished in a blue flash. "Excellent. A new weapon."

Ash turned his gaze back to the chest and picked up the picture. He was confused; there was only half of the picture. It only showed the lower half of three people. The person in the middle was wearing black pant, which Ash assumed was a man and on the left and right were two people wearing what looked like elegant dresses. Ash had assumed that the two other figure were girls. "This…this picture. It seems so familiar." Suddenly, a sharp pain struck Ash's head. The auburn eyed boy fell to his knees. He gripped his head tightly.

"Ash…Ash…Ash…"

"AHHHHHH!" the raven haired boy screamed. Not able to bear the pain anymore, Ash felt flat on his face, fainting from the pain. The world surrounding Ash began to crumble. The world was like puzzle pieces. Each piece vanished until the only thing that was left was Ash lying face down on absolute darkness.

* * *

><p>A figure wrapped in a black cloak walked from out the bush. His red eyes gazing menacingly at the sleeping boy in front of him. "With him in this state, it shall be easy killing him." The figure brought his right hand forward, forming a black sphere. "Time to die, Ash Ketchum." In an instant, auburn eyes opened wide, surprising the cloaked figure. Ash stood up quickly before the figure could react. The ebony haired boy launched his left hand forward, gripping the man's neck tightly.<p>

"Who are you!" The cloaked figure merely stood there silently, staring at Ash with his crimson eyes. "Answer me! Or I'll snap your neck!" The cloaked man laughed and moved backwards, surprising Ash. He slipped through Ash's grip so easily. The boy thought that he had his neck in hand securely. Ash rushed to the man and did a spinning kick, but it passed right through the man. "What!"

"Foolish boy. You cannot touch me," the hooded man stated. "You surprised me though. I didn't think that you could have escaped my illusion."

"Illusion?" Ash looked around and saw that he was back. He was a few inches away from his sleeping bag. The campfire was put out and Oak still was sleeping. "What did you do to me!"

"I merely locked you into your subconscious. You shouldn't have woken up. That was a Type S Supplementary Class Magic I used and you managed to break it. Curious, very curious." The hooded man pointed his left hand towards Ash and formed a black sphere.

"Who are you!"

"You needn't know because you will be joining the afterlife." Ash got into his battle stance with his left hand forward. In a bright light, the silver gauntlet appeared. "Impossible!" The cloaked man moved back, stopping his attack. He brought his arms forward, trying to hide his face from the bright light. "You're not supposed to have that!" Ash dashed forward, shooting his left silver claw forward at the man. The cloaked figure floated into the air, dodging the attack. The man lifted his right hand into the air. Black lightning began to form in his palm. "I'll have to finish it now!" Suddenly, the hooded man felt the warm rays of the sun hitting his back. "Daylight. Damn it!" The cloaked man glared at the boy who glared back. "This is only the beginning. The next time you see me will be your last." In a poof, the figure turned into black smoke and disappeared.

"What was that?" Ash questioned. The young boy fell to his bottom, physically and mentally exhausted with what happened. His silver gauntlet disappeared.

"Roar!" Ash quickly rose to his feet, thinking the noise came from the same beast he fought before.

"So hungry!" Oak yawned. Ash sweatdropped as he looked onto the old man. That noise was Oak's stomach rumbling. "That was a good night's rest." Oak rose from his sleeping bag and stretched. "Nothing beats sleeping outside in the wilderness." Oak caught Ash's gaze. "Ah, it seems you're up and early too. Good now gather more firewood. I'll start preparing breakfast." Ash sweatdropped again. Oak was asleep during that entire event! He didn't know what had happened!

"Are you kidding me!" Ash exclaimed. Oak raised an eyebrow.

"What's so strange about that request? We need fire to prepare our breakfast. So get to it." Ash sighed.

"Whatever," Ash said as he walked into the woods. '_It's best if I didn't tell Oak what happened. He'll just worry. And if he'll worry that means he'll probably want to accompany me into Sky City. I can't let him risk that. He could die. I couldn't bear telling the news to Susan and Elizabeth._" A few minutes later, Ash had a pile of wood in his arms. "_So, it's settled. I will say nothing to Oak._" With his resolve strengthened, Ash walked to camp. Before he entered the campsite, Ash let out a long yawn. "_Damn it! I'm so tired. After all that happened, I wasn't able to sleep._"

"That didn't take long," Oak proclaimed. "Now, hurry up and start the fire. We have to be leaving." After breakfast, the duo continued their journey to Sky City. Oak was just chipper as he usually was, marching happily down the road. Ash merely groaned at the sight. By now, dark bags began to form under the hero's eyes. His shoulders were slumped as he dragged his feet across the ground lazily. "Almost there, Ash!"

"Yay…" Ash said unenthusiastically. The two continued walking for a couple hours before they came to a large hill. Ash and Oak walked over the hill and were greeted by the great view of their destination. Ash's droopy eyes widened at the sight of the city. It was so huge! The entire city was comprised of white buildings as far as the eye can see. Towers after towers, bigger than the next. Flying vehicles manned by people circled the buildings, doing their regular activities like it was nothing special. "What the heck is all this!"

"That is Sky City," Oak stated.

"No way! You didn't tell me it would be this awesome!"

"I thought it would be best if you saw it with your own two eyes." Oak grabbed some paper from his pocket and handed it to Ash. "This is your papers of authentication to get into the city. This is as far as I can go. You'll need to go to the entrance of the city alone and give these papers to the guard. He will verify them and allow you to enter the city." Ash nodded his head and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Thanks, gramps," Ash said with a smile on his face. "I guess this is where our path divides." Ash brought out his hand out. Oak smiled. "But I bet they'll cross again along with Susan and Elizabeth's." Oak chuckled.

"I'm surprised you what you're doing." The raven haired boy raised his eyebrow in confusion. "When we first met, you didn't know what a handshake was. Now, you're acting like a regular person. It amazes me how much you learned after just two years." Oak grabbed his apprentice's hand and shook it. "You've been like a son to me…I hope the best for you." The duo released their grips. Oak turned around, hiding his pained expression of leaving his son. "You better kick some ass, ya hear."

"I hear ya," Ash said. Oak nodded and walked away with his right hand up, waving goodbye. Ash waved back and turned away, walking forward to Sky City, to his destiny. In a couple of minutes Ash reached the front gates of city. Dark bags still under his eyes, he still looked at the city with sheer amazement. A guard wearing white armor and a knight like helmet walked forward. His gun hanging loosely around his shoulder, held by a black strap.

"May I ask your business here?" the soldier asked. Ash pulled out his papers and gave them to the man. The soldier looked at the paper closely, examining every word carefully.

"I'm here to enter the Ranking Tournament," Ash stated. The soldier's eyes almost sprung out of his helmet.

"You have to be kidding me!" the soldier laughed out. "A peasant like you can't use magic! How ridiculous!" The guard let out another boisterous laugh, now holding his gut. "Even if you could use magic, entering the prestigious Ranking Tournament is suicide. There is no way you can have any worthwhile magic that can stand up to the sheer might of the students at Magic Technical Institute." The white armor wearing soldier stopped his rant and looked to the boy who had his arms crossed with his eyes seemingly closed. The guard looked closer, seeing that the boy was sleeping! A large snooze bubble came out of the boy's nose and drool dripping from the boy's mouth. "Hey! Wake up! Are you listening to me!" The bubble popped, waking the boy abruptly.

"Yeah! Magic Technical Institute. I have no magic. I'm a peasant. Blah, blah, blah."

"Whatever, boy. Everything seems to be in order." The guard handed the papers back to the Ash. The ebony haired stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "I better not hear any trouble from you."

"Trouble? Me?" Ash questioned.

"People that look and dress like you tend to stick out like sore thumb. Usually, troubles occur because of people like you." The guard began moving to his post. "Now, get out of my sight or I'll arrest you for disturbing the peace." Ash yawned before walking into the large white city. He was surprised; it looked even cooler inside than it did outside! So many people littered the street wearing the latest clothing trend, cars zooming overhead, lights and must blasting everywhere.

"Wow…" Ash said breathlessly. As the young hero walked through the city, he was stared at by all the people. All in the same line, everybody was thinking who the heck this foreigner was? He was dressed so weird. He wasn't even wearing any shoes. His tan skin and unruly long spiky black hair was unsightly. Not aware of the comments and stares he was getting, Ash merely strolled down the city, looking at all the shops and lights. He was like a kid in a candy shop. Never before has he seen this kind of stuff. "Cool!" His sights caught to a shop selling guns.

"What is a peasant doing here!" a man yelled, while kicking Ash to the ground. Ash fell to his back and held the back of his head that hit the hard ground. The people watching gasped. The boy sat up and looked up to the rude gentlemen. He wore a white tuxedo and had brown slicked back hair. The man had on black shades with a gold tooth glimmering in the streetlight.

"Ouch."

"I said what is a peasant like you doing in this city!" the man shouted. "A pathetic person shouldn't be walking on the same street, let alone in same city as me!"

"Sheesh, where are your manners. Aren't people supposed to be kind to new people?" The yakuza looking man gritted his teeth and kicked Ash right in the face, causing the boy to spit out some blood.

"My manners? Where are your manners! A peasant like you can't talk to a citizen of Sky City like we're equals!" The man pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it directly at Ash. "Scum like you pisses me off the most. Nobody will care if I kill a loser like you." The crowd gasped and retreated in fear. Ash chuckled and wiped the blood from his mouth. "What are you laughing about, boy? You're so uneducated that you don't know that you're going to die."

"No…because people like you deserve to **die**." Ash glared at the man with his left eye. The man flinched, seeing the boy's pupil turn into a slit. Suddenly, the man stepped back, sweating profusely. A huge pressure hit his body, he could barely breathe.

"What…is…this feeling…" the guy stuttered. The man's gun began to glow red, burning his hand. The man yelped in pain, dropping the gun to the cement. Ash's eyes widened before it turned back to normal. Both men looked to the side to see a tall woman with long, silky, darkish pink hair. Her bang moved to the left, barely covering her beautiful blue eyes. She had on a red jacket with a shield like insignia with MTI written in it. Under her jacket was a white dress shirt unbuttoned to the point where it was showing her red bra that seemed to be in trouble of holding her generous, ample breasts. She wore a short, black skirt, too short for her liking and black socks that reached up to her knees. Finally, to finish her off, she had on plain white tennis shoes.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled. The crowd whispered about the new arrival.

"Hey, isn't that Solidad!" a person in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, you're right!" another one yelled. "She is one of the top students of the Magical Technical Institute. She is a top contender for this year's Ranking Tournament." Solidad glared at the man, then to gun on the floor, bursting the weapon into flames.

"Why are you picking on this kid?" she asked. "I'm not going to ask twice."

"This kid, he doesn't deserve to be here," the man spoke. "I mean look at him. He is a peasant coming from outside the city."

"Is that it!" the girl yelled causing everybody to flinch. "We are supposed to welcome anybody that comes to our city. Not treat them like freaks. How do you think Sky City will look like to our neighboring cities? Killing somebody because they are supposedly unworthy. How sick can a person be?" Solidad walked in front of Ash, setting her hands on her hips. Suddenly, two white armor wearing soldiers pushed through the crowed.

"What is all the commotion?" one of the soldiers asked.

"That man." Solidad pointed to the greasy man in the white tuxedo. "He tried killing this innocent man."

"Understood ma'am." The two soldiers rushed towards the man and grabbed the man by the arms dragging him away. The crowd cheered loudly, proud that their beloved city has an upstanding person and powerful mage. The crowd ran to the girl, patted her on the back, and gave her gracious words.

"Thank you, thank you, everybody. There is no need for such praise." After a few autographs, the crowd dispersed. Solidad turned around to the boy. "Now, are you oka-" Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise. The boy vanished, dumbfounding the young woman. "Hmm, strange. I thought he would have at least say thanks." The pinkette looked to her watch. "I better get going. Need to sign up for the Ranking Tournament before it closes."

* * *

><p>In a dark alley, Ash sat down against the cold wall. "Sheesh, all I was doing was window shopping. It's not like I went into the store or bothered the guy. I couldn't afford anything like that anyways and I didn't even do anything to the guy." Ash sighed. "This city sure is rough." Ash then remembered the girl and smiled softly. Ash was lucky when she showed up. If she hadn't had come, that man would be lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. This would have brought attention the boy didn't need. "Well, better get going or I'll fall asleep right in this alley." Ash rose to his feet. "I'm so glad this is just an introduction ceremony. I need to rest after that stupid thing." Ash yawned loudly as he made his way to the large dome stadium that could be seen anywhere in the city.<p>

Ash continued walking towards the stadium, he was surprised the see so many people heading the same way. "This tournament thing must be a big deal to attract his many people." Ash suddenly shivered. "I'm getting nervous now. Never fought in front of a large crowd before." Now, moving stiffly, Ash walked robotically towards the registration table, earning a few giggles from some girls. "Hi there. I'd like to sign in." The soldier manning the table looked up.

"I'm sorry, but will you move away. I think somebody is trying to sign up." Ash looked behind himself, seeing nobody, Ash looked forward with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm sure I heard somebody that said that they wanted to sign up."

"Umm…that was me." Ash pointed at himself, smiling brightly.

"You're not high are you?" the soldier asked.

"High? What is high?"

"Oh, come on, you're pulling my leg. You definitely proved yourself to be high. Not knowing what high means. This kid is definately on crack and by the looks of it, you're looking for you next fix." The white armor wearing official pointed at the dark bags under the boy's eyes. "You better move on or I'll report you to the Knights."

"Really, I'm here to sign up. You have to believe me." The guard sighed.

"Fine. It's your funeral. Name please."

"Thank you. My name is Ash Ketchum." The guard scribbled Ash's name down and pointed to the far left of the stadium.

"Follow the arrows and they should lead you to the back entrance where all competitors are waiting in line to enter the stadium." Ash nodded his head vigorously. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Ash bowed his head before dashing towards his long awaited destiny. After a few seconds, Ash made it to the back and was surprised to see the long line. "Wow, there must be over fifty competitors here." Ash grinned. "Looks like this is going to be quite a challenge. But I don't know which looks more the daunting. My fellow competitors or the LONG LINE!" Ash groaned. This was going to take forever.

* * *

><p>In the highest seat of the stadium sat a beautiful woman. She had long, beautiful lavender hair, falling down all the way to her back. She wore a long white, elegant dress made of the highest quality. Her purple eyes, sitting on a throne, looked to the stadium grounds with anxiety and excitement. This being the girl's first time at the Ranking Tournament is proving to be a memorable event for the purple haired girl.<p>

"I'm so excited! This is the first time father and mother let me go out on my own."

"E-hem," the girl beside the excited lavender haired girl coughed. "Aren't you forgetting someone, Princess Winona?" The purple eyed girl looked her personal guard. She had extremely long, luscious, blonde hair falling all the way down to her slender legs. She adorned female, white armor that showed her generous size breasts quite well. She was staring at the princess with her gray eyes.

"Sorry, Cynthia. It's just that I'm so excited."

"I know, princess. But remember, you're not here as a spectator. You're here to judge the skills of the combatants to see if they can move in rank. Ultimately, the choice is decided by your father, but he'll listen to your opinion." The princess nodded her head. Suddenly, cheers erupted in the stadium, signaling the arrival of the competitors. The two moved their gaze to the entrance of the stadium.

"It's starting!" Winona yelled, as she stared at the many mages entering. "Wow, look at them! They are so lucky!" Cynthia nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're looking at the future protectors of Sky City." Soon after, the final competitor walked out the stadium. His unruly black hair and his strange garbs sure stuck out. Case being the princess pointing at the boy.

"Look at him! He's walking so funny!" The princess was right. Ash still walked robotically, marching stiffly down the stadium. Cynthia sweatdropped.

"Oh, he's probably nervous. And by the looks of what he is wearing, he is not from here," Cynthia noted.

"Who cares? I hope he wins. All these people look so drab. That boy is the only one that sticks out."

"I don't think so," the blonde interrupted. "The most likely person to win this tournament will be Giselle of the Magical Technical Institute."

"Who?"

"Giselle Yuto. She is ranked number one in our most prestigious school. All the teachers say that she is born prodigy. Nobody was able to defeat her." Cynthia pointed the girl in the front of the pack of competitors. She had dark brown hair, and similar dark brown eyes. She wore the standard MTI uniform with of course a few modifications. Her red jacket was unbuttoned showing her unbelievably large chest that shot out of her white dress shirt. Her black bra visibly seen giving the guys in the front row to drool about. Her socks were cut to her ankle, showing her creamy skin to all. "Well, the only one that could beat her would be probably Solidad Saori. She's the girl standing beside Giselle."

"Like I said. I'm rooting for the funny robot guy." Cynthia sighed. She knew that the boy that the princess favored would probably lose in the first round, but she chose not to tell her. She wanted the princess to still be interested in the tournament.

"Well, princess, you better greet the competitors." Winona nodded her head and rose from her seat. She walked close to the edge and looked down at all the competitors.

"Welcome everybody!" the princess yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers, while the competitors all bowed. "I'd like to say this to all competitors. You are all the future of our glorious city. Your names shall be eternally written in history of Sky City as our pride and joy. And finally-" Her eyes scanned the field of competitors until they stopped on a certain raven haired boy. She squinted her eyes, seeing a snooze bubble coming from her favored choice's nose. She giggled, confusing the rest of the competitors. "And finally before I say what I want to say. Can somebody please wake up that fellow over there?" Everybody in the audience and competitors looked to the boy who was sleeping. He was completely oblivious to all the glares he was getting. Before anybody could say something a loud roar resounded in the stadium.

* * *

><p>"And finally before I say what I want to say. Can somebody please wake up that fellow over there?"<p>

"Hey…isn't that the same guy…" Solidad said, staring straight at the sleeping boy. "Wouldn't have pegged him as a mage."

"Strange…very strange." Surprised by the voice, the pinkette turned to the right seeing her best friend with a rather curious look on her face. "That person. He seems to be radiating a strange power."

"What are you talking about Giselle?" Solidad asked. "He looks strange, but I don't sense anything different about his magic skills." Giselle merely brushed the words of her best friend and narrowed at the boy who was still sleeping.

"ROAR!" Everybody looked to the sky, eyes widened in fright, seeing the menacing creature flying towards the stadium.

"What the hell is that!" a competitor screamed.

"No way…" Giselle uttered. The beast landed, shattering the ground beneath it. It executed a loud, menacing roar, causing the audience to scramble for the exit. The beast glared at all the competitors menacingly with its piercing green eyes. The sight of the creature made Giselle quivered. "It can't be…" The beast's appearance shocked Giselle. It had a dragon's head with horns shooting backwards. Its blue body was covered with razor sharp scales that shined brightly in the sunlit sky. The monster's claws were twice the size of its head. They could easily shatter a skyscraper with ease. Its hind legs were rather built bulky and its large white wings spans over more than half the stadium.

"What is it!" Solidad yelled. She looked to her friend. "Well, do you know what it is!"

"It's a Class A Summoning Creature…" Giselle breathed out.

"Class A!" Solidad shouted. "We're no match for that kind of creature yet!" From the mere utterance of the words 'Class A' the competitors screamed in terror as the beast roared once again. The beast opened its mouth and formed a red orb. "It's about to fire! Suddenly, a stream of lightning came out of nowhere, hitting the beast in the face causing it to stumble. A figure jumped between Solidad and Giselle and glared at the beast.

"Cynthia!" the two exclaimed.

"You two, get all the mages out of here, while I distract this beast."

"What's going on?" Solidad asked. The blonde shook her head.

"I don't know. It's too late for questions. This creature must be dealt with quickly. It has enough power to destroy a quarter of the city." Both girls' eyes widened by the fact. "Now, listen to what I have to say and help your fellow mages out of here!"

"We can't just abandon you," Giselle stated. "Even you, a High Knight ranked mage can't possible defeat this creature!"

"I know…but I need to stall it as long as I can. The Royal Knight mages should be dispersed soon. I have to stall this creature till then; even it will cost me my life."

"No way," Solidad said. "We're not going to let a fellow Sky City mage fight this monstrosity alone! Besides by the look of it. It seems that everybody evacuated the stadium."

"I think you're forgetting someone." Cynthia pointed to an ebony haired boy who still seems to be sleeping. All three girls sweatdropped. Each girl thinking the same thing, how the hell can a person sleep through all that racket!

"Are you kidding me!" Solidad screamed.

"Go get him! I'll cover the both of you!" the blonde yelled. The dragon like beast launched its claw at the three, but Cynthia beat the beast and raised both of her hands. "Lightning Ensnarement!" A large net of lightning shot out of the blonde's hand, tangling the creature in a devastating shock. The beast roared in pain as the lightning coursed through its body. Cynthia looked to the girls. "GO!" Both girls gritted their teeth as they ran to the boy. Cynthia turned her gaze back to the creature seeing that it had opened its mouth and a white orb was formed. Her eyes widened as a bunch of white talismans shot from the sphere at her. She screamed in pain as she was covered by them. "What! Somebody implanted a Spellbinding seal into that beast!" Cynthia stood there paralyzed with her magic sealed away.

"ROAR!" the beast screeched. It turned its gaze to the two girls running. The beast opened its mouth again with the same white orb as last time.

"Look out!" Cynthia yelled. It was too late. Both girl screamed in pain as they were tagged by talismans.

"I…can't…move," Giselle painfully stated.

"My…magic…they're not activating," Solidad stuttered. The beast smirked and glared at the boy who still stood there sleeping. The dragon like creature gaped its mouth open and summoned a red sphere. All the girl's eyes widened in fear as it aimed at the sleeping boy. A large red beam streamed out of the sphere at Ash.

"WAKE UP!" the trio of girls screamed. Suddenly, a mid-sized rune adorned blue circle came in front of the blast. As the red beam came into contact, it was immediately extinguished. The girls' eyes widened in amazement.

"Shoot. What's with all the commotion? I was having a nice dream." Ash turned his gaze to the monstrous creature and glared. "Were you the one who woke me up?" The beast roared and slammed its massive claw at Ash. A thunderous boom echoed, shaking the girls. The beast lifted its claw up, seeing its imprint on the ground, but no body. "Whatcha looking at?" The monster looked over its right shoulder and was surprised to see the boy. It swung its left claw, but the ebony haired boy jumped off and floated in front of the beast.

"ROAR!" the beast yelled at Ash. The auburn eyed lad just stuck his right handed finger into his ear and scratched.

"So noisy…and bad breath too." Ash stopped his picking and raised his arm in front of himself, summoning his personal middle sized magic circle. Suddenly, the beast opened its mouth and shot talismans at the boy. Ash managed to deflect the paper talismans away, but one managed to tag his leg. The beast chuckled deeply. "Paper...Paper! You dare think so low of me and hit me with paper!" The beast's eyes widened into large white saucer pans. Its attack had no effect! "How dare you! I **will change** your thoughts about me with this attack!" The outer runes began to turn clockwise as the inner ones spun counterclockwise. A large blue sphere began to form in the center.

"Radiant Burst!" Ash yelled. The blue sphere shot out a blue beam at the beast's head. The force of blast caused harsh winds to blow everywhere. Ash's long black hair flung crazily as the blast neared the beast. In a flash the blast ran straight through the monster's face, disintegrating it instantly. Ash fell to the floor on his feet, followed by the body of the dragon which fell backward. It proceeded by exploding into small yellow particles. The talismans around the trio of girls' bodies loosened and fell. They still stood stiffly, shocked at what happened. All their gazes were aimed at the boy who just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Finally, I can take a nap in peace. You three, please wake me up when this stupid ceremony is over."

* * *

><p>Two copies down and two to go till the fifth chapter, thats what I can think of to say. Hope your all happy that this fic is back and plans for the fifth have been done, it just needs to be thought up and typed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Apolgies for the waiting, but I got a number of fics that it is tricky to choose which ones to do, including a new Digimon/Anime X-over story I got going that is partly plaguing my head. But, with this copied chapter up, means I am getting closer to the end to Chapter 5 and that 4 would mean your wait will be soon over.

* * *

><p><strong>Limit's End.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"What the heck just happened?" Solidad asked. She couldn't believe it! This person, this nobody just took down a Class A Summoning Creature single handedly as if it was nothing. Was this the same boy she protected a while ago? One thing she did know, this boy was not an amateur. "Giselle?" She looked to her best friend who had the same expression she had on her face, complete and utter amazement.

"How is this possible?" Giselle questioned. "No matter how strange his magical pressure was. There's no way he could have done what he did." She narrowed her brown eyes at the lad who was now sleeping again as if nothing happened. He merely brushed the monster's attack as if it was just an annoying alarm clock. "But I just witnessed it with my two eyes. This guy…he's dangerous."

Cynthia stood there stunned by the boy's action and beast's downfall. "What?" The blonde was thinking, how a novice could defeat such a beast when she, a High Knight could not. "This boy, what exactly is he? Were my assumptions wrong? And what was that magic he used? I have never seen anything like it. So destructive, so powerful." Cynthia snapped out of her daze and moved her feet to the two young girls, both staring intently at Ash. "Are you two alright?" Changing their gaze from the boy to the tall blonde, the girls looked at their own body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes. Nothing critical," Solidad answered.

"And you, Giselle?" Cynthia asked.

"Same with me. A few scratches, but I'll live," Giselle responded.

"That's good to hear. Now, it's time to go onto more pressing matters. Namely, that guy over there." The trio of girls turned their gaze to the mysterious sleeping hero. It was a sight. Ash's arms were crossed, a snooze bubble blowing from his nose, and a small amount of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Do you two know anything about him?"

"No," Giselle stated. "This is my first time laying eyes on him."

"Well…" Solidad started. The blonde and brunette turned their gaze to the pinkette. "I did meet him once."

"When?" Giselle asked, curious about her friend's meeting. Cynthia was equally curious, her eyebrow raised.

"When I was on my way to sign up for the Ranking Tournament, there was this huge commotion. I heard yelling, so I went to see what it was. There was a stupid guy attempting to kill that person. I showed up and stopped the man, but when I looked to see if the guy was okay, he vanished." Solidad began tapping her chin with her index finger. "I guess that was pretty stupid on my part. The way he kicked that Class A Summoning Creature's behind, he could have easily beat up that wannabe Dominion without my help."

"Hmm…that didn't help much, but still it tells us that he doesn't abuse his power." Cynthia and Solidad looked to Giselle. "Like some other people, if they had power like him, they would have immediately killed him or used the magic power to cause chaos within the city," Giselle stated. The two girls nodded their head, agreeing with the dark brown haired girl.

"Well, we'll only get answers if we ask him," the blonde said. "So, girls, stay behind me. He could be dangerous." Before any of them could move forward, they heard a voice behind them.

"Cynthia! Are you okay!" The three girls turned their body, seeing Princess Winona with five white armored soldiers, their submachine guns in hand as they ran in front of the princess. Cynthia waved to the lavender haired girl, signaling she was okay, but stopped when she saw a man trailing behind Winona. The blonde immediately narrowed her eyes. "Cynthia, I'm so glad that you're okay!" The princess launched herself into the arms of her best friend. Cynthia smiled before letting ago.

"Of course. Why wouldn't your personal guard be okay?" Cynthia pumped her fist, but the joyous reunion came to an abrupt end when a cynical voice entered the fray.

"Ah, Cynthia, I'm glad to see you're okay," the man said, towering the two and standing right in front of the five armored soldier with a wide grin on his sickly, pale face. He wore a striped black and white yukata with a dark green sash tied around his thin waist. Calling him thin was an understatement. His entire body looked so frail that it could be broken in any moment. The man's thin, twig-like arms were held behind his back. His long red hair, reaching his lower back, was tied into a knot by a white bow. His red bangs hanged to the left just above his slit eyes. "What? No welcome for the captain of the Royal Knights." Still grinning, his eyes were forever slit like a fox, gazing mockingly.

"They sent you. I can't believe it," Cynthia spat. Winona looked back and forth at the two, wondering why there was such a tense air. Giselle and Solidad both wondered too. "Leave immediately, Seito Komamura." He gasped.

"I'm hurt. I came all this way because I thought that you were in danger." Seito held his heart dramatically. "How rude of you to say something like that to me. Especially, to your superior."

"You're not my superior! Being the personal guard of Princess Winona grants me immunity to all ranking!" Seito raised up both his arms innocently.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I've forgotten. Forgive me for my mistake." He bowed. Cynthia gritted her teeth. He was trying to get under her skin. This façade of fakeness and mock was making the blonde sick to her stomach. "Anyhoo, where is this supposedly scary monster that was causing such havoc?"

"Yeah, Cynthia, what happened to the beast?" Winona asked inquisitively.

"Could it be that you defeated it with the help of these beautiful young ladies," Seito suggested. He passed by Cynthia, who glared daggers at him, to the two girls with a smile on his face. "My name is Seito Komamura. Captain of the Royal Knights. Nice to meet you both." Both girls gasped as the man bowed. "May I have your names?" The duo curtsied. Being in front of the captain of the Royal Knights wasn't an everyday thing. Next to the King, Queen, and Princess, he was next in line of being the most important person in Sky City. Showing honor to this man was recommended.

"My name is Giselle Yuto."

"And I'm Solidad Saori."

"Ah, I've heard much of you two. The two top students of our prestigious school. I guess that you both took care of this beast along with the help of the fiery vixen, Cynthia." Both girls shook their heads. "Oh? Then what happened?"

"Well, we really didn't do anything," Giselle said.

"Yeah, he did most of the work." Solidad pointed her finger to the lone raven haired boy standing in the middle of the stadium. Seito moved his slit eyes to the direction of the young girl's finger. He sweatdropped. Well, seeing a boy sleeping while standing up can stray a person's mind. "Yeah, we had the same expression."

"Very interesting. Very interesting indeed," the red haired man said. "I never would have thought in a million year that this guy would be strong enough to take down a Class A Summoning Creature."

"No way!" Winona squealed, causing everybody to flinch. "It's him! It's him! That was the guy I was rooting for to win the tournament!" She was about to run to the boy to thank him for saving the day, but she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back. She turned her head to see her blonde friend shaking her head. "What is it, Cynthia?"

"Don't go near him," Cynthia sternly stated. "He's dangerous."

"But didn't he save you?" Winona retorted.

"That may be true, but-"

"But nothing. If he saved you all then he must be a good guy." The princess shrugged her best friend's hand off and ran to the boy, only to be stopped by five bars of light. She turned her head to see Seito walking next to her.

"Don't be so hasty, princess. I have to agree with Cynthia. A person not of Sky City with the power of defeating a Class A Summoning Creature is deemed dangerous. Not only that, his magic must be ranked High Knight or higher. For all we know he could be spy sent by Diamond City." At that, everybody gasped.

"No way…" Winona breathed out. She looked to Cynthia who nodded her head stiffly, hating to agree with Seito. The bars of light vanished. Winona stood in place and looked to the raven haired boy longingly. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be near him. No, she needed to be near him.

"Surround him," Seito ordered. The girls looked to Seito with shocked expressions. "We need to take him in, even it's by force." The five armored soldiers ran around Ash, surrounding him on in a tight circle. "Prepare." They lifted their guns and aimed at Ash, who was still sleeping, completely oblivious of the danger he was in.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Winona screamed.

"I have to agree! This is excessive," Cynthia voiced.

"Yeah, he's defenseless!" Giselle yelled.

"He can't be all bad! He saved us after all!" Solidad shouted.

"Don't worry, their guns are not lethal. They should just sap away the magic from the boy, so that just in case he wakes up we'll be ready," Seito stated. He looked to his soldiers. "Now, fire!" Winona closed her eyes, while the other three girls gritted their teeth. All there were was loud gunshots ringing in everybody's ears for a few seconds before it hit Cynthia. The blonde's eyes widened. Those were physical bullets!

"Those aren't sapping bullets!" the blonde haired girl yelled. Seito merely grinned.

"Oops. I guess I was wrong." Hearing this, Giselle and Solidad sprung from their spot, dashing towards the soldiers.

"Stop it!" Solidad yelled. The soldier on the far left gasped as he was kicked in the head. The solider fell flat on the ground, knocked out. Catching wind, the other soldier aimed his gun towards the pinkette. Solidad beat the soldier's speed and summoned a fireball in her palm. "Take this!" She threw the fireball directly at the solider, hitting him square in the chest. The soldier flew back, landing on his back groaning in pain. Solidad looked to her friend, happy to see that she managed to take care of the remaining three soldiers with ease. They were sprawled around her feet.

"Looks like you're falling behind, Solidad," the brown eyed girl said. "Having to resort to magic to take care of these weaklings." Giselle grinned. "That's why you'll always be ranked number two."

"Whatever." Solidad crossed her arms under her large bust. "Is that guy alright?" The cloud of smoke from the barrage of gunshots dissipated. Everybody's eyes widened in shock, seeing that the boy vanished. The only thing remaining was a shredded white shirt lying on the ground.

"Where is he!" Seito shouted.

"Oi! What's with all the noise? Is the ceremony finally over?" The scarlet haired man turned around to the see the boy standing calmly behind him as if nothing happened. He had his hand near his mouth, yawning loudly. "You guys could have woken me up in a softer way. Never had a gunshot alarm clock before. Oh, well, kept me on my toes."

"You're okay," the princess whispered. A smile made its way on her face. She was happy to see the boy that saved her friend's life was safe and sound.

"Not bad, boy," Seito complimented. "But your form is just atrocious."

"Huh?" the auburn eyed boy asked. Before Ash knew what hit him, Seito appeared behind him. "What!" The slit eyed man launched his palm towards Ash back, but was greeted by a blue rune covered circle. Seito raised an eyebrow as his attack was blocked. "That was a close one." Seito smiled evilly causing Ash cock an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

"This!" Seito yelled. His hand began to glow a white, catching Ash off guard. "God's Palm!" The blue circle began forming cracks until the pressure was too much and shattered. Seito's attack pushed against Ash's back creating a singed mark of his hand imprinted on Ash's back.

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled in pain. The raven haired boy slid across the ground face first.

"You can't survive the power of God!" Seito yelled. He jumped towards Ash with his right palm forward still glowing. Ash grunted as he rose to his feet, turning around and summoning a mid-size magic circle.

"Radiant Burst!" Ash yelled. A blue beam shot forward, surprising Seito. The red haired man gritted his teeth as the attack came in contact with his hand. The blast pushed Seito into the stadium's wall before exploding. Black smoke surrounded the area in almost visible fog. "Sheesh, who the hell is this guy?" Ash moved into his battle stance, hearing a tapping noise from the distance. To his amazement, Seito walked calmly out of the smoke with only the noise of his clog-like shoes tapping against the floor resonating throughout the stadium. Seito brought his right hand to his face, surprised to see smoke rising from it.

"You bastard. You dare deny a God's victory." Seito put his hand down to his side and glared at Ash with his slit eyes. "You shall pay for your insolence." Seito brought his right leg forward and brought his right palm forward.

"I think somebody thinks of himself high and mighty. God this, God that. All I see is a man with a giant ego," Ash said with a toothy grin on his face. A vain appeared on Seito's forehead.

"Shut up! You dare speak to Seito Komamura, captain of the Royal Knights like this!" Ash gasped, remembering Oak's words to never fight a Royal Knight or risk getting their ass kicked.

"Oh, well, I didn't start it, but I'm going to finish it," the ebony haired boy said. Ash smirked. "Sorry, gramps, but you know me. I never back down from a fight this good." Ash looked to his opponent with a serious gaze. An ominous wind began to blow between the two as the vast, blue sky darkened with black thunder clouds. Low rumbling echoed throughout the city. "Let's go!"

"Enough of your shit, boy! Prepare for you rapture!" Seito used his left leg and launched himself forward at unbelievable speeds. Ash fell forward and pushed both his feet at the ground, launching himself at equal speeds. Thunder and lightning collided as both men attacked each other in the middle of the stadium. Both gripping each other's hands tightly, trying to push each other back. "What…is…your name boy?" Seito asked through his gritted teeth.

"Ash Ketchum." The boy grinned.

"Ah, I'll remember it when I write it on your tombstone." Seito pulled his hand backs, surprising the boy, dragging the raven haired boy towards him. Seito brought his knee out, pushing it into the gut of Ash. The chocolate eyed boy eyes shot open as he spat blood from his mouth. Ash lost his grip and flew back. Taking advantage of the situation, Seito grabbed Ash's arm with his left arm and brought his right fist back before bringing it forward into Ash's face. Ash was launched backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. The ebony haired boy fell flat on his chest. "To think that you could rival a God. How laughable!"

"Shut up…" Seito's slit eyes widened, showing his sharp emerald colored eyes. Ash propped his body up with his arms and stood on his feet, stumbling forward a little. "Quit acting all high and mighty. That pisses me off." Seito gritted his teeth. Ash stood shakily, blood trickling down his face and body.

"Death shall be slow for you. I will burn my hand into your body and boil you from the inside out!" Seito dashed forward, never losing his sight on the boy, but in an instant the boy vanished without a trace. "What…"

"Let's see how you like it," Ash said. Seito looked down to see the raven haired boy pulling his right fist back. Ash launched his fist forward into the stomach of Seito. The scarlet haired man screamed in pain as he was pushed backward. Waiting for the wall of the stadium to hit his back, he was surprised to feel a weird substance against his back. It was hard, but felt familiar. He turned his head and shocked to see a large blue rune covered circle.

"When did he!" Seito looked forward and saw another one in front of him. He looked to left and right to see that he was getting boxed in. Finally, looking above, another large magic circle floated, trapping him completely. "Damn you!" Seito shot his palm forward. "God's Palm!" His attack connected, but nothing happened. Seito gasped. "What the hell!"

"Useless. Prepare for purification," Ash said as he brought his right hand forward. A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Nova Trap!" Ash snapped his finger causing the five circles to emit a concentrated blue beam from all sides. Seito screamed in pain as he was shot by the blue lasers. The beams died down, showing a smoking scarlet haired man. His mouth gaped open, black burn marks adorning everywhere over his body. "Anybody up for a shish kabob?"

"Too soon for jokes boy." Ash's eyes widened, seeing his foe a distance away explode into white particles. Ash spun around quickly only to be grabbed by the throat. Reacting quickly, the ravened haired boy countered and grabbed the scarlet haired man's skinny neck. "Damn it…" Both men gritted their teeth with strained looks on their faces.

"Stalemate…" Ash stated. Suddenly, the strained look on Seito's face turned into a vicious grin.

"Ash Ketchum, your fate is sealed." Seito's slit eyes opened wide, showing his piercing emerald eyes. His grin turned into a full smile. "Time to die." The dark clouds in the sky opened. The opening of the clouds shined brightly, too brightly for Ash's liking. This was not the sun shining through. It was something else. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed from the opening, surprising Ash. Everybody thought it was the thunder booming, but Ash knew this was something else. "God's Divin-"

"Stop!" Winona yelled. The bright light died down as Seito turned his gaze to the princess. Ash, too, looked to the lavender haired girl with his eyebrow cocked. "The both of you!" Having enough of the fight, the princess stomped her right foot. "As princess of Sky City, I order the both of you to halt your fighting this instance!" Both men turned their gaze back to each other and glared before letting each other's throat go. "Now, isn't that better?"

"She didn't have to yell," Ash said quietly to himself. He looked to Seito. "You know, you started it." Ash shoved the tall man softly.

"Why you!" Seito was about to smack the boy upside the head, but the princess intervened

"Seito! That is enough." The scarlet haired man was about to retort, but the princess beat him to the punch. "He's right. You did start it." Seito turned his head away, muttering darkly. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Princess Winona. I will take me leave now." Seito bowed before turning around dramatically with his five armored soldiers, now conscious, running towards him. A few moments later, they were out of sight. Ash began walking towards the four girls. Winona smiled at the boy who stood right in front her now.

"Hi, my name is Winona Nagi." The lavender haired girl brought her hand out. Ash was about put his hand out, but suddenly his pupils shrunk. Ash fell forward. The girls gasped. Winona opened her arms and caught the boy. The boy's head landed softly on Winona's large bosom, causing a red hue to creep across her face. "Hey, are you alright?" Suddenly, a snore erupted from the boy. The four girls sweatdropped.

"It looks like he's tired," Cynthia stated. "Who wouldn't be? I have never seen anybody last so long with Seito."

"Who is this guy?" Solidad said with awe. "How could a guy stand toe to toe with our city's strongest mage?"

"I told you," Giselle said. "There is something mysterious and powerful about this person." Solidad merely nodded her head. "I wonder what his name is."

"I guess the only way to know is when he wakes up," the lavender haired lady whispered, while stroking Ash's cheek. The corner of the Winona's mouth lifted as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ash's auburn eyes slowly opened, seeing a blue ceiling in his wake. He groaned before feeling that there was a weight on his waist. Surprised, Ash sat up quickly only to have is face buried in something soft. Ash moved his left hand blindly, grabbing one of the strange soft substances. He thought he heard a moan, but dismissed it as his imagination. Curious, he used his right hand to grab the other soft substance a little too roughly than the other. Another moan was heard. This time Ash believed the noise came from the thing he was touching. He moved his head back slowly revealing a lavender haired girl with a bright red face. Her mouth was agape and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Ash moved his gaze south, now noticing he was fondling the girl's large breasts. Ash's face lit up a bright red color.<p>

"Ah! Sorry!" The ebony haired man withdrew his hands quickly and set them to his side. "I didn't know! Sorry!" Recovering from the euphoria she was getting, Winona shyly moved off the boy's waist to the floor, standing near the boy's bed.

"It's okay. It was my fault," Winona said softly. She looked to the boy and smiled. "It seems you made a full recovery." The girl tried to change the subject and it seemed to work.

"Full recovery?"

"Don't you remember? You were in a fight with Seito," the lavender eyed girl stated. "You were badly injured and fainted because you were extremely exhausted. We had to take you to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yep, you're here right now."

"Ah, I guess that explains everything." Ash gritted his teeth. "Damn it." Winona raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was going to lose that fight."

"Lose the fight?" Winona questioned.

"That fight with that fox faced man."

"Oh, you mean Seito."

"Seito is his name." The princess nodded her head. "I'll remember it. The next time we meet, I'll make him suffer a defeat." Ash slid his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Surprised by the boy's action, Winona grabbed the boy's shoulder gently.

"What are you doing! You have to rest!" Ash shook his head.

"I'm fine," the raven haired boy stated. Winona gave Ash a skeptical look. Noticing this, Ash pumped his fist. "See, told you." The princess merely put her hands on her hip and stared at the boy intently. Ash sweatdropped. "Really. I'm fine." Ash bowed his head suddenly, surprising the young woman. "I never thanked you for your care, Princess Winona Nagi."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I do remember before fainting that you introduced yourself. I tend to be good at remembering names." Winona giggled.

"You're a strange boy." Ash grinned widely. "Now, will the strange boy give me his name?"

"Oh, wow! You're right. I never gave you my name. Sorry. My name is Ash Ketchum. It's a pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands. Winona suddenly felt a warmth coursing through her body. She had never felt this before. Such a warm feeling, such a pure feeling. Alas, all good things must come to end. Ash withdrew his hand causing the princess to hold her shook hand close to her heart, missing the touch. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a tournament to win."

"Oh, the tournament has been postponed till next week."

"What!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, after that commotion with that Class A Summoning Creature. The Royal Knights are looking into that incident. And we kind of have to rebuild parts of the stadium due to the scuffle between you and Seito." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," Ash apologized.

"No problem. As the princess, money is something that I don't have to worry about."

"That's cool. Anyways, do you know where my clothing is?" Ash looked to the attire he was wearing now. He wore a mint green shirt and pant with white socks. "These hospital clothe are comfortable, but I need something sturdy that won't be torn while I train."

"Well…when you fought Seito, you're clothe were actually torn to shreds." Winona blushed, remembering the sight of his naked body. Ash's eyes widened as a red hue crept on his cheeks. "But don't worry, when we go shopping, we'll find something that will suit you."

"When we go shopping?" Ash questioned. He didn't remember planning to go shopping with the beautiful young lady.

"Yeah," Winona simply responded. "Since I kind of saved your life. This is the least you can do for me. Besides, it'll be fun!" The princess laughed, while Ash sweatdropped.

"Hey, speaking of clothing. If I remembered right, weren't you wearing a lovely white dress?" Winona nodded her head. Now, she was sporting a tight white t-shirt which the middle was caught up under her breasts due to Ash's groping, revealing her creamy toned stomach. Her lower attire consisted of a short purple skirt with white leg warmers that reached just under her knees. Finally, she had on white tennis shoes.

"Yep, but these clothe are for disguise." Ash raised his eyebrow in confusion. "As the princess of Sky City, it is pretty hard to be normal. The people always want an autograph or they bow. I just want to be treated like a normal person." Ash nodded his head understandingly.

"I get it. Anyways, when are we going?" Winona tapped her chin with her index finger making it seem that she was thinking long and hard.

"How about now?" she suggested. Ash took a second before nodding his head.

"Sure," he answered. "But before we go, I think you better straighten yourself up."

"Huh?" Ash pointed to her revealed stomach. Winona blushed as she scrambled cutely to fix her shirt. The raven haired boy chuckled. "Sorry." She then proceeded to fake glare at Ash. "I wouldn't be embarrassed if you weren't fondling my breasts, Ash Ketchum." It was Ash's turn to blush. He stuttered before answering.

"Hey, if you weren't straddling me in the first place, you wouldn't be embarrassed," Ash retorted. Winona gasped. "By the way, why were on top of me?" Winona lowered her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Well…I saw that you were waking up. I wanted to be the first person you saw…and because I kind of slept on top of you." She blushed along did Ash. Both of their faces were crimson red as they turned their gaze away from each other, both trying to avoid any further embarrassment. "I was so tired that I just climbed on top your bed. Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, princess." Winona smiled.

"Please, don't call me princess. Just call me Winona." Ash smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, well we better get going, Winona." At that, the lavender haired girl ran up to the boy and grabbed his right arm, putting it precariously between her large mounds causing the boy to turn bright red.

"So soft…and squishy…" Ash faintly whispered to himself. Winona looked up to the raven haired boy with a curious expression.

"What was that?" she asked. Ash looked forward, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.

"Oh, nothing." Winona smiled and proceeded by pulling the boy's arm, signaling to leave with her. A few minutes later, they were gone. Suddenly, three young women walked into the empty room.

"Alright, princess, here's your-" Cynthia started. Her eyes widened in shock as did the other two girls. "Where is she!

"Never mind that! That boy, he's gone!" Solidad shouted. Cynthia turned her eyes to the now empty bed.

"Is it possible that he kidnapped the princess?" Giselle asked. "Was Seito right that he was a spy." Cynthia clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Come on! We have to find them." The three girls dashed out the door in search for the princess and the possible kidnapper.

* * *

><p>Ash and Winona walked the streets of Sky City quietly, listening to the bustling city and music. Ash didn't know it, but he was getting envious and jealous glares from all the men in the area. They were all thinking, 'How could a guy like that, get a babe like that?' Winona took notice of all the attention they were getting. She merely smiled brightly and tightened her grip around Ash's arm, smothering his right arm within her breasts. The raven haired boy didn't seem to mind, liking the feeling. Little did he know that a certain princess enjoyed the feeling as well.<p>

As they continued walking in comfortable silence something caught Ash's ear. A news broadcast saying that a lone person was able to defeat a Class A Summoning Creature. Winona tugged at the boy's arm that was between her massive breasts. The boy looked to the princess with a questioning gaze. She grinned.

"Looks like somebody is getting popular," the lavender haired girl stated.

"I don't know why. It was just a weak monster. Nothing special." Winona eye's almost popped out her socket.

"Are you kidding me? It was a Class A."

"Yeah, the weakest of the bunch," Ash simply stated.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That is the fourth strongest rank."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Of course. I thought everybody knew. It's basic info." Ash cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know. I thought the strength of creatures is ranked by the lowest alphabet letter." Ash scratched his head with his left hand. "Hmm, so I guess Class E is the lowest then." Winona nodded her head. "Then why is SSS the highest, SS the second, and S the third. It's way down in the alphabet."

"I don't know. It's just is. I didn't make up the rules." Ash sighed at the girl's explanation. One thing he thought he knew, the ranking system can get pretty complicated.

"Anyways, what is a Summoning Creature?" the chocolate eyed boy asked curiously.

"You don't know what that is either? I thought you would have learned this all at school." Ash said nothing. He wasn't sure if he should tell that he had amnesia, and that he was basically learning everything as it came to him. Of course he was taught by Susan and Oak, but they just taught him the basics. They had thought that it would be better if he learned everything by himself so that he could discover his lost memories. Ash decided it was best to keep Winona in the dark.

"Yeah, but please refresh my memory."

"Well, a summoning creature is an advance form of magic. They are found in Calling Stones. They are quite rare to find especially the one that you fought."

"How did you know that it was a Summoning Creature in the first place?" Ash asked.

"Well, I heard that the creature was able to do use a Spellbinding attack. Those paper with strange markings on them." Ash nodded his head. "Only the Summoner can implant a spell like that."

"Wow, that's so cool. I want a Summoning Creature!" Winona giggled at the boy's childishness.

"Why would you need one? You single handily defeated a Class A. There is only a handful that can do what you did." Ash blushed in embarrassment. He never had been praised by someone before other than Susan, Oak, and Elizabeth. "Well, here we are." Ash looked to the large, extravagant store. His eyes widened in shock at the mere sight of it. This place looked too fancy for his pockets.

"I don't think I'll be able to afford any of these," Ash said.

"Don't worry. I'm paying. It's the least I could do for saving my best friend Cynthia."

"Cynthia?"

"The blonde person."

"Oh, so that's her name."

"Yep. Let's go," Winona said quickly, not giving the boy the chance to think more. She loved her friend, but she didn't want Ash's mind to linger on her. The two entered the store and were bombarded by lights, noise, music, and people. Ash sweatdropped, while Winona smiled. She was use to this kind of scene, while Ash just stood there in awe. He looked to the girl beside him, seeing her eyes glitter in happiness.

"_So, this is the female shopping syndrome that Susan told me about,_" Ash thought.

"Alright, let's get shopping!" Winona cheered. "Oh, by the way, Ash." The raven haired boy looked to the girl inquisitively. "You're getting a haircut."

"What!"

_2 hours later…_

"Come out, Ash Ketchum! I want to see!"

"Alright, hold on. I'm almost done." A few seconds later, Ash stepped out of the changing room, looking like a new man. By the mere glance of the boy, Winona felt her heartbeat race. She was absolutely stunned at how Ash looked. He was wearing a white long sleeved v-neck shirt that fit his body well. The indent of shirts showed his sculptured body well. On his broad shoulders was fitter silver shoulder armor that had intricate designs on them. Moving her eyes further down, she saw that the boy was wearing skinny black pant and for shoes he wore fitted silver greaves with the same intricate designs as the shoulder armor.

"Well, how do I look?" His husky voice caught Winona's attention, bringing her gaze to his. She held her breath, she almost fainted right there on the spot! His tan handsome face fitted his new hair perfect. The long, wild black hair was cut short to his neck. The long hair that fell to the left of his face was still pretty long, but the white x-shaped hairclips he had on pulled it back, so it spiked backward not covering his ear. His long ebony bangs were cut short just above his auburn eyes and curved to the right. The last bang was longer than the rest and set a trend for the right side hair. It was still long and spiky, covering his ear. Finally, the back of his head was spiked outward wildly, giving Ash a sense of he didn't care how he looked, but still radiated an aura that he knew he was damn sexy. His clearly seen auburn eyes stared at Winona's lavender eyes intently. "You're making me nervous. Do I look that bad?"

"Umm…" Winona managed to say. Her mouth was agape and a small amount of drool slipped down her mouth. She was completely dazed by the sheer sexiness of the man in front of her. Her thoughts were clouded with lust. All she could see was his naked body against her, grinding, rubbing, and doing every single sinful act to her. With so much lust in her head, she didn't notice that Ash had walked in front of her and waved his hand in front of her.

"Are you in there?" Ash asked. Winona flinched, snapping out her lusty daydream. She stepped back with a deep red blush on her face.

"Yeah!" she yelped.

"Well, then how do I look?"

"You look…you look…extremely handsome," Winona said. Ash rubbed the back of his sheepishly, embarrassed. "…and gosh darn sexy…" she whispered to herself.

"Thank you," the ebony haired boy said. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful since you're buying me these clothe, but I have to leave."

"What? We were just having fun." Her voice sound strained. She didn't want Ash to leave.

"I know, but I need to get in some training before the tournament begins."

"You're strong enough," Winona responded. "You'll easily wipe the floor with everybody."

"Well, I don't know about that. That fight with Seito makes me want to become stronger." Winona sighed. She knew it was useless. Nothing will change Ash's mind.

"Alright," the lavender haired girl said sadly, lowering her head. Seeing Winona sad, Ash spoke up.

"Well, it doesn't mean I won't visit you." At this, Winona looked up to Ash's face with a sense of renewed hope in her eyes. "I mean, I'll come by and visit you tomorrow."

"Really? Do you know where I live?" she asked.

"Well, that large castle is quite hard to miss," Ash joked. Winona giggled. The ebony haired bowed his head to the princess. "Thank you, Winona. It was a pleasure spending the day with you." Ash lifted his head, seeing the happy expression on Winona's face. He smiled.

"Same here. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Ash nodded his head.

"It's a promise." At that, Ash took his leave, exiting out of the store. With a happy mood and excitement for tomorrow, he didn't notice three girls dashing past him, heading in the store that he was previously in. Ash looked up the vast blue sky with determination in his auburn eyes. "**Everything** will change. I will become even more powerful than ever. The Ranking Tournament will be mine."

* * *

><p>Though you already read this on Complete Hollows page, it at least shows that your still interested. Thanks for the support so far and hope that the chapter after the next would be suitable.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

If your reading this, then this is probably the sign you've been waiting for. The fifth chapter is ready, all I have to do is check it over and it will be up. For now familiarize yourselves with this one in the mean time.

* * *

><p><strong>Limit's End.<strong>

**Chapter 4**

"Man, I better thank Winona again for buying these thrifty threads for me," Ash reminded himself whilst gazing at himself through the reflection of the store windows as he walked down the bustling street. "It feels good getting out of those old rags. Now, I don't look like an outsider and won't draw attention to myself anymore." Ash pumped his fist victoriously.

Unbeknownst to the chocolate eyed boy, he was dead wrong. Thanks to his 'makeover' courtesy of the princess of Sky City Winona Nagi, he was drawing lustful gazes from the women in the surrounding area. Ash heard none of the whispers nor saw the flushing faces of the ladies or the envious glares from the men that were being directed to him. He merely walked down the street proudly until a thought crossed his mind causing him to halt his steps.

"Oh, shit…" Ash muttered as his face darkened. "Where the hell do I train at!" The dark-haired boy grabbed his hair and began shaking his head, drawing the attention of the bystanders. The bystanders all had the same train of thought, he has looks…but he's crazy. "I should have asked Winona if she knew a place where I could train! Oh, man!"

Suddenly, a soft and beautiful tune rang through his ear, catching his attention along with the rest of bystanders. Whatever worries Ash felt dissipated as he continued to listen to the music. He followed the gentle tune to across the street where he saw a man playing a beautiful black violin with golden embroidery crafted onto the front and side panel of the device. Ash walked across the street, entranced with this lovely tune. Soon after, crowds began gathering around the lone musician, listening expectantly.

Ash analyzed the man before him. The man had long silver-white hair. His long hair was tied in loose pony tail that reached to the end of his back. Two long silver bangs parted from his forehead, dropping to the length of his shoulder. His straight bangs framed his face perfectly. The man's eyes were closed gently as if becoming one with his music. Such a peaceful look gave everybody that was watching the man a feeling of peace and serenity. The soft rays of the sun hit the man's pale skin, giving him an angelic look. It was as if a halo appeared above his head. The musician wore a skinny black suit and a white dress shirt underneath. A silk skinny black tie finish his top ensemble. His skinny black dress pants reached to the heel of his shiny black dress shoes.

The girls swooned at the man. The mysterious man ignored the sighs he was receiving and continued playing his music with no pause. With a soft ending to his lovely playing, he opened his bright emerald eyes to gaze at his audience. A soft smile appeared on his angelic face.

"Thank you for listening."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls screamed with all their might. The men in the crowd eyes widened and used their hands to cover their ears from the terrible shrill. Ash winced in pain also, following the actions of the other guys.

"Calm down, girls. You're disturbing the peace my music left." The man smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. All the women in the crowd covered their mouth in embarrassment. "Now, if you all kindly move, I have some plans with my friend, Ash Ketchum." He gestured his hand towards the boy in front of him. The crowd directed their gaze at the auburn eyed boy.

Ash pointed at himself. "Huh! Me!" The man nodded his head. "I've never met you-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls screamed again. All the guys winced in pain again, thinking 'Oh, shit! Another pretty boy!' The men of the crowd glared at the two handsome men. Ash chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The musician just chuckled before putting his violin back into its sleek black case. The man slung the music device over his shoulder.

"Well, shall we get going?" he asked Ash. The crowd formed a path as the man walked through it. Ash followed behind him, wondering how this man knew him. Ash didn't know what was happening, but he knew one thing. He was going to find out.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash ran to the side of the man, matching his footstep with stride. "How do you know me?"

"I know a lot about you, Ash," the man simply answered. "Like how I knew it was you who managed to defeat that Class A Summoning Creature. I also know that you lived with a man named Samuel and his daughter, Susan, and granddaughter, Elizabeth." Ash's eyes widened as fact after fact came spewing from this man's mouth. "And I know that you are a relic of such a peaceful time that I wish this world had."

A large vein protruded from Ash's forehead. This is crazy! How did he know so much? Having enough of this man's riddle-like talk, Ash spoke, "How do you know so much about me! And Relic! What are you talking about! Who the hell are you!" He questioned.

"All in due time. Let us go to a more private place where we can talk alone. We wouldn't want to involve the people who have nothing to do with this. Right?" Ash gritted his teeth before nodding his head stiffly. He followed the mysterious man in silence. A few minutes past and the two reached an abandoned construction sight. Broken steel beams littered the grounds, while decaying buildings surrounded them. The man walked a few steps forward and turned towards Ash with a smile on his face. "I think this is private enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ash quickly answered. "Now, tell me who you are!" Ash demanded.

The man closed his eyes and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his emerald eyes and gave a tired look to Ash. "Straight to the point, huh? You're pretty headstrong. Our characters clash quite a bit." The man bowed his head. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Himero Ai."

"Himero Ai?"

"Yes, you needn't repeat me." Ash glared at the man. "I'm sure we both heard me say my name. Sheesh, echo much?" Himero merely grinned, seeing Ash tightening his hand into a fist. It was fun riling up such a simple minded person. The silver haired man raised both his arms and sighed. "Now, now, it was just a joke. Calm down. My intention was not to start a fight. I'm just here for a friendly conversation."

"A friendly conversation?" Ash questioned. "All that's been happening is you getting on my nerve. And I'm pretty sure you're not being friendly." The ebony haired pointed his finger to the man. "Now, what do you want with me? And how do you know so much about me?" Himero glared at the boy.

"Don't you know pointing your finger at someone is considered rude? I'll answer your questions soon enough, but the person speaking as of now will be me, you crude little boy. So, hold your tongue back before I rip it out." Ash glared back at the man intently. Himero sighed before reaching for his pocket, and pulling out a white cigarette. He put the nicotine stick into his mouth and brought his index finger to the tip. A blue flame appeared, igniting the cigarette. Himero proceeded to blow out white smoke from his mouth. "Now, considering your answer, I'll decide whether or not to answer your questions."

"What are you terms?" Ash asked venomously, hating the fact that he had to agree with a man that was seriously starting to wear on his patience.

"Only that you accept this gracious invitation that I'm about to bestow upon you." The man blew a puff of white smoke as he talked.

"An invitation?" Ash questioned. "What kind of invitation are you talking about?"

"Of course the invitation in becoming a part of **Dominion**. The greatest organization in the world."

"Dominion? What is that? Some sort of gang?"

"A gang?" Himero chuckled. "Don't lump us into such a group. A gang is just a pack of inelegant thugs whose only drive is their insatiable greed." Ai brought both his arms forward, summoning a pressure of pride that emanated from his body. "Dominion is the future. Dominion will bring forth a new age of peace that will consume the world!" Himero dropped his arms to his side and smiled. He blew a puff of white smoke before speaking. "And all this will be possible because of our beautiful leader. She is the epitome of love and life. She will give this world salvation!" Ash shook his head and sweatdropped. Was everybody in Dominion this dramatic? Himero turned his gaze towards Ash. "And she wants to recruit you. Consider yourself lucky to be chosen."

Ash raised his hand. "Hold on a sec. So let me get this straight, the goal of your so called organization is peace?" Himero nodded his head. "If that's true. How are you going to achieve it? Peace isn't something that can be done just by saying something. It is done by action. What kinds of action are you planning to do?"

"Easy. We plan to take over this corrupt world and eradicate all the nonbelievers," Ai simply said with no shred of remorse. Ash's auburn eyes widened. "You look surprise. What do you think we should do to those who don't want peace? We have to weed them out so that they don't spread. That's the only way to achieve true peace."

"Are you mad! An organization seeking peace, but plans to murder anybody that doesn't follow your rules! Such hypocrisy! That is not what you call 'true peace!' That is called genocide!" Himero sighed.

"Genocide? That is such a terrible word. I would like to use the word purge. Purge for the greater good."

"I bet that what your leader said, wasn't it?" Ash commented

Himero nodded his head. "Of course."

Ash chuckled. Himero raised his brow. "Sounds like your leader is quite full of herself." Himero narrowed his emerald eyes dangerously onto Ash.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my lady," Ai said darkly. "I will not let such insolence pass."

"How about you shut the fuck up?" Himero's left eye twitched. Such crass language! How could anybody speak that way?

"What did you say, trash?" The musician scratched the back of his head. "I thought I heard-"

"Oh, you heard right," Ash interrupted. "I asked you to...Shut. The. Fuck. Up. This bullshit that you keep spewing out is really starting to piss me off. All your talk about peace is just a grand disguise to hide what you guys really want."

"And what would that be, trash?" Ai asked. "Enlighten me with your words of wisdom."

"Your goal is just to enslave people. Have the world ruled in dictatorship. That isn't called peace that is called fear. And this leader you speak so highly of is just a tyrant!"

Suddenly, Himero's eyes ferociously shined yellow. A murderous intent swept the area creating a ghastly howling noise. It was as if packs of wolves were in area, howling at the moon. A bead of sweat dripped from the side of Ash's face. He gulped. He had never felt so much pressure.

"You can talk about me however you like, but if you drag in my lady, then I will show you no quarter," Himero said menacingly. "I assume that you refuse the invitation. So, since you don't agree with the way Dominion rolls then that makes you a nonbeliever to the faith." Ai went into his battle stance, raising his arms to the side of his body. "Now, what shall I do to the nonbeliever?" A vicious grin appeared on the musician's handsome features.

Ash raised his right arm forward, summoning a large blue rune adorned circle. "You can try." Suddenly, the inner crests began to rotate clockwise as the inner crests rotate counterclockwise. "Radiant Burst!" A stream of blue energy blasted from within the circle, scorching the ground beneath its path as it plowed forward.

Himero smiled. "Child's play." To Ash's surprise, his beam of light began to twist into multiple directions, finally dissipating in a small flash.

"What!"

"I presume it's my turn!" Ai opened his palms out, causing the numerous steel beams to levitate.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Telekinesis!" Ash shouted.

"You would compare my powers to mere parlor tricks! How wrong you are!" Himero proceeded to throw his right arm forward, sending three steel beams towards Ash at an alarming rate. Ash gritted his teeth, summoning a mid-size rune adorned circle in front of him. The shield successfully deflected two, but shattered as the third one ripped through it, hitting Ash in the gut. Ash groaned in pain as he flew across the site, through the wall of an abandon building.

"Shit…that actually hurt…" the ebony haired boy muttered, holding his gut, before rising to his feet shakily. He glared towards the silver haired man.

Himero grinned victoriously. "I'm just getting started!" The musician brought his right arm forward and dragged it back. A low rumbling noise echoed inside of Ash's head as he looked around. The building began shaking terribly, shocking Ash in the process. The ebony haired boy began sprinting towards exit. "Too late!" In a quick instant the building collapsed, falling on top of Ash if deafening thud. "Ha! That's wasn't hard at all." Himero sighed to himself. "Why would my lady think this man was worthy of joining Dominion? Oh, well, he's dead, so it shouldn't matter." The silver haired man turned around and began walking away until he heard a loud blast. Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised to see a blue sphere heading towards him. Himero spun around and grabbed the sphere, crushing it in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going!" Ash screamed as the boulders on top of his body flew off. The pieces of building littered the field.

Himero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate people who can't stay dead."

"Joke now, but I'm just getting started." In a flash, Ash disappeared, surprising the Dominion associate. "Gotcha!" The auburn eyed man appeared before Himero and shot his right fist straight at the face of the man. Himero caught the fist with his left hand, shocking Ash in the process.

"God, just learn your place, trash." A sharp kick hit Ash directly on the neck. Himero could only look at the boy with pity as he let go of the boy's fist. Ash fell to the ground while holding his neck. He gasped for air. "You can't even fathom the power I possess. You are but a mere cockroach that is about be smashed by my foot." The musician, taking advantage of the situation, kicked Ash directly under the chin. Ash rose into the air and wasn't prepared for the quick right jab aimed at his face. The ebony haired boy skipped across the ground, stopping as his body hit a piece of the broken building. "Where's that mouth of yours now?"

"Shut up…shut up…" Ash groaned as he rose to his feet slowly. His new clothing was ripped while blood stained most of his upper body. Ash wiped the blood from his eyes. His vision was becoming blurry. "Shut up!" Ash brought his arm forward, bringing forth another mid-sized magic circle. He shot his fist forward, breaking the circle, producing a bright light. The light died down, revealing a pure white katana in his hand. "Masamune!"

"Trash like you can summon their personalized weapon? What's next? A yellow rat shooting electricity out of its body?"

"See if you can make a joke now." The ebony haired boy raised his sword into the air. "Celestial Div-" Suddenly, Ash's arm stopped in its place. "What?"

"What were you going to say?" Himero asked. He snapped his finger, igniting Ash's arm. The auburn eyed man screamed in pain as his right arm began to incinerate before his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now, those are the only words I like to hear out of your mouth." Himero began raising both of his arms into the air. "Now, feel the pain as I char your body black!"

"STOP!"

Himero dropped his arms. "Oh, now isn't this going to be interesting." Ai looked to the three figures that appeared before him. "Cynthia, Solidad, and Giselle."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The shows and characters involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

I said it was ready, but didn't say when it would be up. So I'm guessing you weren't expecting it to be up soon. Oh, Well. Ladies and gents allow me to introduce to you the combined chapter work of myself and Complete Hollow, hope its to your liking and review on what you think of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Limit's End.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Himero was staring at the trio that had interrupted him from finishing burning Ash alive as he had done so with his right arm.

He was doing well in holding in his pain, letting out a few pained sounds while clutching the remains of his sleeve and missing limb, his sword, Masamune, dropped to the ground unscathed after his arm was incinerated. Crouched on a knee, his head turned with a pained look, managing to give a single glare at them having the right eye closed.

Handsome looks may have worked on normal females, but these three paid no heed to them after hearing the painful screams Ash had let off seconds ago.

"Hello ladies. How may I help such beautiful creatures such as yourselves?" Kindly asking as if all that had happened hadn't and Ash was merely invisible to him. But his charmed act didn't affect them one bit, only for Cynthia to be the one to step forward and say with a glare to the musician. "An explanation on what is going on here, right now!"

Giving but a mere shrug, Ai gave a sideways glance to the boy, having a simple smile trying to keep up his act. "This piece of filth thought he could rob me of my instrument, having me lure him into this construction sight so that no innocent people could be harmed as I taught this fool a lesson."

Giving a believable story it would seem, but the feeling the three of them were sensing off of him says differently.

"Yo..You, son of a..." Ash began to say with an icy glare to him, but the pain took over as it was getting to much for him. Especially when he tried to get back to his feet.

Giselle had thought of what he was about to do and simply says to him loudly. "Are you an idiot or just stubborn? You can't..."

"Shut up!" He cuts her off angrily with, making her surprised. Taking slow steps, struggling to keep himself up, he didn't hesitate to raise his hand, readying his attack despite the pain.

Seeing the ebony haired young man summoning a single tiny circle. Solidad was the first to react. "Wait! In the condition you're in thats not...!"

"Rapid fire!" Ignoring her like the other, letting loose the tiny blue pellets from the circle. Himero decided to have a little fun by leaping high out of the way, watching the boy move his hand to continue the attack.

Jumping on and up a nearby decaying building, the shots missing their target but further weakening the structure. "Persistent." Was the word that came out of him, landing on top, seeing that the attack had ceased.

Clenching his fist at the strange man, Ash's glaring attention was on him and not on the pain he had received.

Going into a quick reverse spin, he had lowered himself to take his sword in a reverse grip. "I'm not finished with you!" About to make his move, when he felt two pairs of arms holding him back.

"Thats enough! In the shape you're in, you can barely stand from the looks of it." Solidad had begun to argue with from behind, holding the struggling young man from behind with a grip on his wrist. While Giselle had pushed him back from the front.

Cynthia stood between them and Himero, staring up at the man still with the same glare as before. About to put a stop to this, until he had begun to say loud enough for them all to hear, mostly to the auburn eyed injured person.

"It seems that we have to finish this another time, until then. A final song shall be prepared for your death for when it comes." Before Cynthia could stop him, she notices something that he took out from behind. Giving it a squeeze to release a blinding flash, giving him the time to escape.

Uncovering her eyes after it had faded. She looked around to see that the musician was gone, with an unpleasant frown on not liking this.

"Cynthia!"

Hearing Solidads cry made said blond shoots round to see that her and Giselle were holding onto an unconscious and bleeding Ash. His sword must have been recalled as it was nowhere in sight.

Rushing to check on his pulse to see that he still had one, weak, but still there. "We have to patch him up and get him to the doctor immediately!" A command that no one argued with.

...

Standing on top of a nearby building, his violin case slung over his shoulder like before. Looking down at the three of them trying to seal up what he had caused before the young man bled to death.

"I don't see what is so interesting about this guy, no one is worth my mistress' attention but what is ahead." He said, giving a half lidded look. Turning to walk off with a flicker of his cloak.

**_2 days later._**

His eyes slowly opened to the sight of a somewhat familiar ceiling. 'Am I, in the hospital again?' He questioned in thought, looking slowly to one side. Seeing that he was hooked to medical equipment, like the mask over his mouth. "How in the..." Beginning to ask himself. Till a certain memory came into play.

_"It seems that we have to finish this another time, until then. A final song shall be prepared for your death for when it comes."_

That was what he heard before blacking out. "Hi..me..ro." Slowly trying to make a move for the mask, with his right arm? One of the things he remembered of what had happened, was that he lost it after Himero Ai had burned it to nothing. Now, he was laying there in bed with it as if nothing had happened.

"I see you're awake." Hearing the female voice from the side of his bed made him turn his head to see that it had belonged to the luscious blond he had recalled seeing at the arena when that creature had interrupted the tournament. Though his memory was a bit blurry after the last recollection.

"I must say that you are quite a remarkable person. After what had happened we thought you might have died from the blood loss, but you should count yourself lucky. Although, I was not pleased of you taking the Princess on an outing without telling me." Frowning down on the young man, her glare making him move his sights to out the window. Not finding the time to talk right now.

Cynthia's glare then shifted to his arm, as she recalled also had been removed from its owner, yet here it is in plain sight, as if nothing happened. Making her narrow her eyes further on who this person was.

His body was in a hospital wear, though the bandages were wrapped, a small patch on the side of his face. Yet the arm being replaced was a whole different story that not even the doctors had anything to say about.

"Ahh, I see our patient has finally woken up." Turning herself to the door where one of the male doctors stood. Having his black hair neatly combed back, wearing a pair of glasses over his dark blue eyes, wearing the standard white doctors coat buttoned up, black shoes and gray pants and a clipboard in hand.

Making his way to the bed with a pleased look on his face, even though the occupant of the bed hadn't moved since his arrival. "At least you escaped deaths door, young man, you gave us quite a scare. You also gave us quite a surprise about your arm. Were sorry that we don't have any answers on how it happened. But still, it is interesting to see such a miracle as this."

Ash's eyes had gotten a little more opened, turning his head to finally face the man, wanting to ask him a question. But he had held up a hand, a look of authority being seen. "I advise you to rest right now, the injuries you've sustained may have been healed, but we wish it best that you regain your strength first. You can give me your questions afterwards."

Now turning his attention to the woman next to him. Who was still eying Ash as if he was about to do something. "And I apologize, ma'am. But your request for investigating my patient personally must be declined until further notice, I hope you understand." Bowing his head in a show of respect, receiving an understandable nod from her without looking for the both of them.

Hearing this Ash was rather confused on what he had meant by 'investigating', was he in trouble for something. Like that fight at the construction site maybe?

Without any words being said, the doctor had kindly asked Cynthia to leave for his patient to get some sleep. Following his word after giving one cold glare to the person on the bed before leaving. Ash was again in question, but to do with the blond that was probably angry with him for some reason that he obviously didn't know about.

None the less the young man did as the doctor had said and slowly closed his becoming heavy eyes, so that sleep could take its toll on him.

**Sky City Palace- Princess Winona's room**

Meanwhile in the palace of which Princess Winona and her parents resides in, the princess was in her room. Decorated with walls painted a darker color as her hair, her floor being a marbled color, a desk on the side of the room with a book shelf above it opposite her single bed that has a nightstand with a lamp on the right of it and a couple of books underneath the drawer.

A ward robe was placed on the side of her desk that opens with a full mirror on one of the doors, the room also has a joined bathroom through the closed door and a medium sized window that had the opened rose red curtains.

She was at her desk that had working supplies and an open book on history, yet her mind wasn't focused on that. Instead it was on a certain auburn eyed boy that was laying in the hospital bed, again.

Both her elbows were propped on the table, her head being held by her hands, a worried expression on her face. Though people that walk in would assume she was deciding on a book.

'I wish I could go and see if he's alright.' She knew though that her wishful thought would not come true, as she had promised her parents that she would be ready for a test her tutor would be setting. As a lovely young woman such as her would get a lot of attention if she went to a normal school like everyone else. With her current thoughts being on Ash though, it doesn't take a genius to tell that she was going to fail if she doesn't study.

Her daydreaming was soon cut off by the knocking on her door. Waking her self up she made a rush to take her book into her hands before calling out. "Come in!" Hearing her door open and hearing the soft voice of a woman. "Are you studying my little princess?" Speaking to her politely.

Making Winona smile at knowing who she is. "Yes Mother, like I said I would be." Answering with only half a lie. She puts her book down, then turns to face the woman. That could be mistaken as an older version of herself in her late thirties, being a beautiful lady with her royal robes of a navy blue dress with sleeves working to her elbows, having the upper half fit her snuggly, while the lower half left room to move about with. Having on lighter colored shoes, a wedding ring on her left hand and a gold crown on her head with her hair loose down to her back.

Taking a seat on the bed where she patted the spot next to her for Winona to join her, which she did. The question of why her mother was here besides checking up on her lingering in her mind.

"Are you feeling alright, Winona?" Asking in worry in a sweet tone, as if knowing something that she didn't. Putting on a small yet agreeable happy look, she spoke without a second thought. "Of course, Mother, why do you ask?"

"Well, its just that you have been acting a little, distant. As if your mind isn't set on your tasks." She said, still with that same look. But Winona had said in reassurance with a wave of her hand. "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, really." Looking to see a frown adorning her mothers pretty face. "Then would you mind explaining to me why your fencing teacher had explained to your father and I about not putting your full concentration into your lesson."

Lowering her head in thinking she had made her mother angry. Although Queen Nagi had thought of this with one look at her. Wrapping an arm round her shoulders in a sign that she wasn't mad or anything like that. "Sweetheart, if there's something wrong don't hesitate to say anything to either myself or your father, you know will always be there for you." Hugging Winona close, making a smile come to her saddened features.

"You can tell me when you're ready. But if it affects your lessons further then the two of us will talk, with or without your father present." Having to nod as best she could, showing that her smile had brightened further. "Thank you Mother."

Giving her daughter a kiss to the top of her head before leaving her to her studies.

_**Sky City Hospital- Ash's room- Midnight.**_

Time pass' and all is just about quiet in the city, and especially in the hospital where a certain black haired boy resides in his room. Though supposed to be sleeping, he had found himself to be awake, able to breath on his own so that the mask could be lowered, though still on just in case.

Looking up to the ceiling with half opened eyes. Despite being tired he couldn't go to sleep because of memories of his fight with Himero flooding into his mind, and when asleep he would get them the same way in his dreams along with having his fight with Seito. Reminding him of the tie and loss, though to him against Seito it pretty much counted as a loss.

As Ash clenched his right fist while still looking up to the ceiling, he did not pay attention to his surroundings until everything had turned black and gray. Making him slowly sit up, ignoring the slight pain he was feeling, getting the sense that something was in the room with him.

Looking to see what the time was, only to see that the clock had completely stopped at three minutes past twelve at night. Slowly looking round his room, till he spotted something in the corner of the room, emerging from the darkness.

It looked like a person looking his height, maybe half an inch taller due to the visible black boots with strapped gaiters and cargo gray pants, wearing a black cloak that had covered the rest of its body with a raised hood. Also wearing a red oni mask with a short gray horn on its forehead and a pair of white medium fangs.

Before he could ask a question, the person had spoke in a dark emotionless tone of a male. "You disappointed me with your last fight today, Ash Ketchum." Not bothering to let him talk as he kept going without hesitation. "You were not concentrating hard on your battles and this was the result of both your failures. Though injured and exhausted against one, you had ended up worse with that encounter with the one named Himero Ai. Resulting in the loss of your arm."

Staring at the young man who was gripping the once lost limb with a downcast look. "How did I get my arm back? As I recalled that bastard burned it to nothing." As if reliving the painful memory, not bothering to look over at the mystery person who hadn't budged since arrival.

"Someday you will find out, and that isn't now. What you should focus on is what is to probably come." Now looking at him with a raised brow, as if the stranger knew something. "Learn to control your actions and emotions, think strategically when against a tough opponent. It may bring you victory if you gain control of yourself."

With that the cloaked figure slowly turned, making his leave, until Ash had stopped him by calling out. "Wait! Who are you?" All he gained for an answer though was one word. "Nobody." Before he had disappeared into the darkness as he had appeared by.

Leaving Ash in the room alone in confusion, as everything around him had slowly begun to revert back to normal. It had left the young man to ponder on what all that was about, before he had eventually gone back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day the auburn eyed boy was feeling better enough to leave the hospital, despite doctors suggestion of resting for a couple more days. But he had declined as he had to train for the postponed tournament and he can't do it while he was still here after all.<p>

So after filling out the proper forms and warnings of taking it easy, he had ended up with little bandages when leaving. As he walked out of the hospital, he was so deep in thought about last nights encounter with Nobody. He paid no attention to the person he had accidentally bumped arms with.

"Sorry about that." The both of them spoke at the same time, recognizing the voice to be somewhat familiar. They had looked into the others eyes to see that. "Oh, you're that woman from yesterday... Solidad, right?"

Gaining a nod from said surprised woman, staring at him wearing the same clothes she had recalled him wearing the time her, Cynthia and Giselle had brought him in. Though the sleeves were removed to make them match, she was rather shocked to see that his arm, thought to be incinerated by that man he was fighting, was infact in plain sight and not an illusion.

She was wearing light blue fitting pants that had hugged her figure, along with a gray short sleeved shirt that fitted her well, not having her breasts exposed this time. Wearing tougher looking boots and showing signs that she had been training with the lack of sweat she had on her face, having some rips and tears on her clothing that wasn't a problem to fix up.

"Yes, thats me. And you're supposed to be still in the hospital, right?" Thinking to fight a question with a question, with a smirk on her face and arms folded over her chest. Though the response was just a mere shrug. "I'm feeling better enough to leave, so I don't have to stay. Plus I have to get to training for the tournament next week."

Nodding her head in understanding, the pink haired beauty had actually came here to see how Ash was doing. Seeing him now pretty much puts a dampen on her plans after her training pretty much drained her. Leaving her enough to walk, so she thought of just go back to her hotel and rest up.

As she was thinking, she heard Ash say something that had gone unheard, so she asked him. "Sorry about that, I was miles away there. What did you just say?" Seeing him with his hands in his pockets, avoiding her eyes as he repeated what he said with a slight frown. "I said thank you, for yesterday. You three pretty much saved me from practically killing myself with the way I was acting."

Surprised in not expecting this. Solidad had given a slight wave with one of her hands, along with a smile. "Oh that. It's alright, I'm just glad to see that you're on your feet and looking better, thats all." Though there was questions running through her mind about the mystery person that easily taken down a Class A summoning creature, took on Seito and had survived, barely. Now, this after the condition he was in against Himero, he was standing here, though a little bandaged as if nothing had happened.

Getting the feeling that there was something else she wanted to ask, so he just came out with it. "Is there something wrong?" Raising a brow in the process. Snapping her out of her thoughts with a little blush faintly forming for some reason. "Sorry, I was gone again. I seem to be doing that a lot today." Saying that to try and escape the asked question he gave to her, letting out a bit of a nervous laugh.

But Ash didn't fall for it, having him ask. "It looked like you were thinking of something. Want to tell me what its about?" Getting her to think on whether or not to give him the questions she dire to ask. But should she pry in asking him how he, a young man not even in his twenties, took on a Class A summoning with ease.

Took on one of the strongest people she had known by what she had heard and read about in whatever she could. Questions just came into her head all leading to the person she was looking at right now. "Do you need a doctor or something?" Getting her to snap out of it with a little shake.

"You might want to see someone about your spacing out." Ash says, somewhat seeing the slight blush on her cheeks as she snapped out of it. Solidad waved it off, simply saying with a sheepish smile. "Oh, no thats not it. Its probably just the training getting to me, I'm fine, really."

The two stood in silence for about half a minute, as Solidad decided to speak her mind to avoid any longer silence. "You know something... You know my name, but I wasn't given yours."

Tilting his head slightly at the thought that he hadn't indeed. Ash had given a shrug seeing as how it wouldn't hurt I guess. "Its Ash, Ash Ketchum." Receiving a pleasant smile from the beautiful woman. Holding out her hand for him to take to shake, he seemed hesitant and a bit unsure at first, but she took it as he already made it half way.

"Nice to meet you, Ash. At least were properly introduced this time, kind of." She said, still with that smile that would make a man melt, but not Ash. Well, not so far as he avoided to look at that smile by staring at their hands.

Just as they broke their hands apart, a sudden familiar voice was heard by Solidads own ears. Making the pinkette young womans eyes open more. "At least that is one truthful answer that leaves me to ask you."

Getting the two to look the same way to see that it was the luscious blond Cynthia herself. Being on duty with her armor on, and a scowl adorning her features showing that she means business. Quite surprised at the captains presence, made Solidad stand at attention with a bow. "C-Cynthia! It is nice to see you. What brings you here?" Keeping her head down at the time of asking her the question.

Only the blonds response came, with her sights set upon the black haired young man also infront of her. "I am here to take HIM in for questioning." Pointing a finger at Ash. Thus causing Solidads eyes to open more wide at the news, shooting her head up, looking her High Knight ranked mage in the eye to see that she was serious.

Ash on the other was merely confused, trying to figure out what was going on with a tillt of his head.

* * *

><p>They were in a dark room where the light from outside came through the window from behind Cynthia in a thin enough strip. The door being made of metal with a table in the center of the room, where Ash was sitting infront of.<p>

His eyes being on the glaring gray one that wasn't covered by hair. Having being asked countless questions, answering them as best he could. Though for some reason he did feel a little nervous with the way the knight was staring at him, as if she was gonna gut him if he answered wrong.

"You expect me to believe that garbage. Someone at your age, with that power, taking on an A Class Summoning Creature and someone like Seito and staying alive at the end. Also, if you don't mind I add, after your encounter with that person at the construction site. Your arm was lost in that fight the last time I checked! So. Care, to explain to me, on how you gained it back!"

...

As this goes on, outside the door leaning against the wall. Solidad was listening as best she could, feeling sorry for the poor guy being in there alone with Cynthia. Seeing as the woman would not let a person leave her interrogation without telling her everything she needed to know.

Hearing the faint yet quick sounds of footsteps that were getting closer made the young woman snap out of her worry, then turn to where they were coming from. Seeing as how they were getting closer in her direction it would seem.

...

With the silence filling the room completely as Cynthia wasn't given an answer at all to her question, either because he didn't know or did not wish to say. Either way, Cynthia wasn't happy with the lack of any answers being said.

Slamming both hands on the table to get his attention. Ash could see the fury and intimidation in them, obviously telling him that she wasn't pleased. So the only thing he could say was. "I pretty much haven't got an answer to give you on that. Not yet anyway."

Her glare became hard as her fist slowly tightens, still being on the table for Ash to see the surge of electricity to make itself slightly known. Though not showing it, Ash was indeed a little nervous at what that had meant, the glare, the fist, the lightning on her hands showing only meant one thing. He was in big trouble.

But the only door leading out was not long slammed open against the wall. Revealing a not so happy Princess Winona, wearing her elegant princess attire. Despite the clothes though, the emotions she was showing could even make a soldier or two watch him/herself if they weren't careful.

A surprised Cynthia jumped at the door suddenly opening, but even more at the person that was behind it. The question she didn't quite get so far was, why did she look angry at her?

Making her way over, still with that scowl of hers. Her glare as if it could cut the air. As she stopped at the table on the left of Ash, but between the two. "Cynthia, what are you doing to Ash? He hasn't done anything!" Cynthia, despite not wanting an argument with the young lady before her. Had to find a way to settle this without causing any trouble between them. "My apologies princess. But this young man is here under the suspicions of the events that have been occurring since his arrival." Sounding calm as best she could, without staring at the mentioned person. Who had remained sat, looking between the high mage then the princess.

"I thought I had already told you of what happened and that Ash couldn't be responsible as he didn't know what a Summoning Creature was until I explained it to him." Her arms folding over her bust. Mindfully agreeing to that, as it was a funny thing Princess Winona had told her once herself, Solidad and Giselle had found her, but with no sign of the person that had taken her.

"What about when he had taken you? We were worried that he had kidnapped you, or worse." Her arms being on her hips, as if to test Winona's memory. Only for said woman to roll her eyes to that. "I went willingly, he didn't kidnap me. Besides, his clothes needed replacing after his fight with Seito, so I offered to buy him some." Staring at the ebony haired person with a small smile. Turning to a frown at the damage his shirt was in, including the still placed bandages, though I guess it would do him better than a hospital attire or to her blushing thought, him being naked as the end results.

Ignoring the redness, hoping it would be mistaken as anger. Winona went back to the task in getting Ash out of the mess he ended up in. Staring back at the knight who had a look of confusion it would seem, probably at the lingering gaze the princess had given her prisoner.

"Cynthia I know Ash is innocent, he did not commit anything wrong. So I don't think you would get anything out of him." Saying it in a tone as if to finish this. Cynthia on the other hand had no means of letting him go until she was done with her interrogation.

"I am sorry your highness, but I must keep him here until I see fit for him to leave. Until there is evidence that he wasn't indeed involved with the Class A Summoning Creature. Also there is the suspicion of that man he had encountered that had sent him to the hospital a few days ago."

Despite hearing this Winona was still determined to help get Ash out of this. Even if she had to be a little authoritative with her friend. "Something tells me you won't get anything from him, so why don't you just let him go?" Causing Cynthia to rub the bridge of her nose as the princess did not get the outcome of the situation that Ash was in.

Her eyes then open at what Winona had said next, to Ash. "Lets go Ash. Will leave Cynthia with her investigating until she really suspects you to be on, whatever, it is she thinks you're apart of." Taking the confused person by the arm and escorting him out of the room.

Not letting him go that easy. Cynthia had rushed round to take hold of his other arm. Saying to the princess in a strong tone. "I'm sorry your highness. But I have to have your fathers permission for him to be released, so in the mean time he stays here." Giving a slight pull.

Winona had done the same and had said in retaliation to this. "My father is away and won't be back for a couple more days, so he doesn't have to know about this." Things only seemed to be intensifying as the two of them were acting like little kids fighting over a toy with the way they were pulling one way then the other.

Hearing the commotion going on, Solidad had poked her head in from the side. Giving a worried glance at the poor guy that was holding, or at least tried to hold a brave and painless face. Unable to do a thing due to this odd feeling that could be felt just by looking at the women in the room.

"Again I am sorry Princess Winona, but I must inform the king once he has returned about this!" Having to pull Ash in her direction once again, this time actually glaring at the young girl. Despite this, a royal family member would argue about something such as disloyalty and what not. Winona on the other hand... seemed to be a bit busy with the current matter at hand. "And like I said, my father doesn't have to know. Now let go of him!" Showing surprising strength for a girl her age with the way she had brought Ash in rather hard this time.

The person being the center of attention of all this was beginning to feel the affects of all this, as if his arms were going to be ripped off if this continued.

"Princess!"

"Cynthia!"

"Princess!"

"Cynthia!"

"Princess!"

Each call from one to the other, Ash was then pulled or tugged in that persons direction. About feeling that his arms maybe indeed were about to be ripped off from his previous thoughts. Having his eyes shut tight and teeth clenched as both his 'torturers' were as if trying to stretch his arms out in Solidads eyes.

Ash's only thoughts right now at the time being. 'I should have listened to the doctor and stayed in the hospital.' As this went on for who knows how long, seeing as how it didn't seemed to be leading to anyones victory from the looks of it.

* * *

><p>I liked the last bit, CH thought of the tug-o-war and me with Ash's thought. Gave me a good laugh despite being painful. Hope you liked it, may take some time with the next as planning is to be made.<p>

Also this is one of three of my long chaptered bonanza stories, as my Digimon story chapter Half Breed demon is being updated at the same time as this along with a new Digimon/Anime X-over story to be checked.


End file.
